Castles Made of Sand
by ProcrastinatingMedic
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene seem perfect for each other don't they? But are they really destined to be together? Set after the events of the series ep 'You're Kidding Me' (and also before that but you'll see what I mean!) this time-travelling, mystery adventure will teach Eugene that winning Rapunzel's heart all over again isn't as easy as you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 1**

Eugene opens his eyes.

_What? Where am I? What just happened?_

He tries to get his bearings. So, it seems he is crouched on the floor. _Why?_ There is a large wooden wall just in front of him upon which he can see a few big barrels most likely filled with an alcoholic drink that he could use right about now. To his right he can see more shelves of glasses and beverages. _So, he's in a pub?_ On the floor just beside him is a not exactly well-hidden trap door with a faded duck illustrated on it.

_Duck? _

_The Snuggly Ducking? I'm in the Snuggly Ducking? How did I get here? Where was I before? Why am I crouching underneath the bar? This feels familiar..._

He places his hands on the floor to push himself up when two small hands reach out from behind him and tug him down. He turns left and finds his face just millimetres away from the biggest and most beautiful eyes in the Kingdom.

'Shhhhh! What are you doing? Stay down!' She whispers.

He takes her cue and keeps his voice down. 'Rapunzel? What's going on? How'd we end up here?'

'I don't know! I don't remember!'

'Well why are we hiding?'

She frowns at him as if he's crazy. 'Just listen.'

He finally pays attention to the sounds coming from the other side of the bar. There is, amongst all the voices of the pub thugs, one voice that stands out.

'Where's Rider? Where is He? I know he's here somewhere. Find him, Turn the place upside down!'

It's the Captain of the Guards. _Ugh when was he going to stop calling him that already?_ But something about this bothers Eugene. This whole situation gave him a feeling of déjà vu.

Suddenly a silver hook appears in front of his face. Hook-hand looks down at them and subtly nods his head towards the trapdoor.

And then it made sense. _Oh, so we travelled back in time, then?_ By this point, Eugene was unphased by the impossibility of this concept. After seeing magic hair and coming back from the dead and magic snowstorms and future-predicting monkeys and evil mirror people and someone as wonderful and joyous as Rapunzel somehow liking someone as cold and mean as Cassandra, nothing really surprised him anymore. He closes his eyes as tries to think of the last thing he can remember before appearing here. Well they were on the road. Oh, and they were at that stupid house with too many doors! He couldn't remember what led to them getting here. He remembers an age-rewinding top so maybe there was a time rewinding door or something.

He turns back to Rapunzel and clutches her shoulders, 'Wait so just for some confirmation, we went back in time?'

'Umm duh! Did you just work that out?' She quietly mocks, shoving his hands off her and crawling towards their escape route. _Huh. She's spending way too much time with Cassandra. _

The both of them gather around the tunnel entrance with Hook-hand on their hands and knees. Eugene notices that the other thugs get louder and more boisterous in an effort to distract the guards. _I can't believe I disliked these guys back then! What sports._

Hook-hand smiles and whispers, 'Go! Live your dream!'

Rapunzel for the first time since they magically appeared here gives Eugene a small knowing smirk as if daring him to give the same reply his gave last time. He chuckles and reaches across the giant thug to squeeze her hand. 'Don't worry Hook we do.'

Rapunzel's smile slightly falters at the statement, but Eugene does not notice as in that moment an idea comes to him.

'What are we doing Blondie! We can just tell them who you are right now! They'll take us to the palace, and we can skip all the fighting and drowning and you know me dying and stuff! Then we can plan what to do to get back!'

This time Eugene does notice the change in her expression. He knows that look. That's the same look he got from her when he went on a business trip with the King and came back with a moustache. That's her infamous 'Eugene, have you lost it?' face.

'What are you-? No! what? Look, let's just do what we did last time! We know that works!' She hisses back before turning towards Hook-hand, planting a kiss on his cheek and starting to crawl into the tunnel.

'Come on Rapunzel! What's the worst that'll happen! They'll arrest me. You can talk them out it! The king might be hard to convince but your mum would believe you!' She turns back to face him and just continues to just stare at him in a way that makes him want to actually check that he hasn't magically grown back that facial hair. 'Come on Blondie. Trust me.'

Just then they hear the slam of a door opening and the captain's voice, 'Maximus!'

_Max! This is perfect! He won't arrest me!_

Eugene get up confidently and clears his throat. 'Gentlemen!'

Everyone in the room whip their heads around to look at him. They are aghast.

He finds it hilarious.

'Now I know you are all wondering why I, the notoriously wanted Flynn Rider should reveal myself to you this fine day!'

Silence.

Eugene jumps onto the top of the bar and smiles down at them with his hands on his hips. 'Well I am in fact not who you think! I am Eugene Fitzherbert and here to back up my story I would like to present to you the, drumroll please, The Lost Princess!'

He flamboyantly gestures behind him all the while enjoying his audience's surprised expressions. 'Come on out, Honey!' Eugene beams and turns to see his hand pointing to a confused looking Hook-hand. Behind the large man is a closed trap door and there's no sign of Rapunzel. She was gone.

_She left me?_

_Shit._

'How dare you joke around about the Princess like that, Rider! First you steal her crown and then mock her disappearance. How low will you stoop? The Captain rages.

'Wait! Wait Max! Tell him! Tell him who I am!' That's when Eugene notices how the horse is standing. Ready to charge. Oh. Max never came into the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow. So, this is the old Max.

On cue with his thoughts Maximus charges towards him and knocks him down from the bar. Several guards jog up to him and cuff his hands while the Captain grins down at him. 'I have been waiting for this moment for a long time Rider.'

Eugene looks around desperately for support. Surely someone would help him! Big Nose? Attila? Vlad? They all stand by and watch, unmoved. He sees the Stabbington brothers. Well, they won't be any help. And then he sees him.

'SHORTY!'

The little bearded man wobbles towards Eugene. 'Yes Sir!'

'Shorty tell them who I am! Tell them about Rapunzel!'

'yeeeaaaahhhppp! Thaaat'ssss the prinnncessssssses huszzzband right there Officerrrr!'

Eugene would have slapped a palm to his face if they weren't both tied up. 'Well no that's slightly inaccurate I'm her boyfriend but listen to him! He will tell you everything!'

The Captain and Max look at the bearded man in disgust as he rolls around on the floor mumbling about the time he ate dog food. 'Stop playing games Rider. You and your partners are going to the palace prison. And then you will pay for your crimes.'

Eugene struggles against the guards as they drag him out of the pub. Pleading for someone to help him. In his struggle to break away from the strong hands on him he doesn't notice a woman in a long dark cloak watching him thoughtfully from the side of the building as he is taken away.

* * *

Author's Note:

Confused? Me too!

Don't worry the next chapter will clear things up a bit..


	2. Chapter 2

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 2**

**Earlier that day (or I guess you could say later that year, who knows?)**

'Wow all that running around really tired them out!' Eugene chuckles, gesturing towards the gentle snores of their passed out travelling companions.

'ha ha they can't be more tired than us!' Rapunzel tucks Pascal in with a serviette on the mantelpiece before tiptoeing past Lance, then Shorty, then Cassandra before settling herself onto Eugene's crossed legs. He envelops his arms around her small waist and tugs her slightly closer. 'It was so kind of funny seeing them so young! Do you think they were actually that wild when they were kids or was that part of the magic?'

Eugene leans back onto the big shell behind him and sighs, 'are you hearing yourself Blondie? Of course, Cassandra was that annoying as a kid look at how exasperating she is to deal with now!' He smirks in response to her eye roll. 'Although to be honest, yeah that's exactly what Lance was like. He got on my nerves a bit today but that lovable and playful guy was fun to be around when you're a kid too. That's why we became friends. He made a serious child like me want to have fun!'

'Oh really? I never imagined _you _would be a serious kid!'

'Oh, you spend a lot of time imagining me as a child, do you?'

Rapunzel grins and nods enthusiastically as if this isn't a strange thing to think about. _Maybe it isn't?_ He smiles and tenderly reaches to tuck a loose lock of the golden hair behind her ear. 'Well yeah I was a pretty shy and quiet kid. Just read books and kept to myself for the first few years in the orphanage. Then Lance came along and kind of forced me to be his friend. A lot of credit goes to him for um,' He knocks on his head rest. 'for bringing me out of my shell! We would mess around so much in the orphanage! You'd have loved it! Pranking Oldie, sharing our crazy stories with the younger kids, causing havoc and mayhem.'

'Wow!' Rapunzel turns to look at the comically bulky man curled into a tiny ball like a kitten by the fireplace. 'So, I have Lance to thank for Flynn Rider then eh?'

'Naaah the thieving was always my idea but yeah I suppose he was a big part in making me the confident, charming, lovable person I am now! If it wasn't for him, I probably would have spent the rest of my life in small room reading adventure books by myself. Of course, he doesn't get that much credit! A lot of it comes down to my natural charisma. That's a quality you can't teach! Anyway, what about you? What were you like as a kid, Blondie?'

'Oooh good question! I've never thought about that!' There was a time following their first adventure together where Eugene would be too afraid of bringing up Rapunzel's childhood in the tower. But over time, as they grew even closer and more comfortable with each other he realised that Rapunzel would eagerly share everything about herself with him without hesitation. He sometimes felt guilty that he couldn't do the same but there were some exploits he had had in his Flynn Rider days that he prays Rapunzel would never find out about. Though she knew quite a lot about his past he knew for certain that she didn't really have an idea of how despicable a person he once was. How he would take advantage of young women in his schemes in disgusting ways. How he had torn families apart and been a homewrecker. There was no doubt in his mind that Rapunzel loved him, and she might even forgive him but he could never live with her being disgusted by him.

Rapunzel scrunches her nose in thought, 'I think I am pretty much exactly the same now as I was when I was younger. Although, Mother would always talk about how much I had changed. She said I was better as a young child. More obedient and unquestioning and complacent and…'

Eugene makes no effort to hide his frown as she continues to name the long list of traits that the repulsive, evil witch used to call her. Rapunzel never stopped referring to Gothel as 'Mother.' It used to upset the Queen, but it wasn't long before everyone realised that Rapunzel did genuinely love the woman who raised her. And though the young princess knew of Gothel's faults and bad intentions, Rapunzel fully believed that the woman loved her.

'...and she would say that apparently when I was a little girl I had the potential to turn out much prettier than I actually did end up and-'

'Ok stop Blondie.' He reaches a hand to gently cup her face and lift her eyes to his. 'I refuse to believe that anyone in the world would think you were any less than the most beautiful woman in existence.'

She practically melts in his arms. 'Awww thank you Eugene!' Rapunzel wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before tucking her head under his chin and snuggling into his chest. Eugene smiles to himself. Initially the princess didn't really know how to take compliments, especially about her appearance. Back in those early days, Eugene's loving flirtations would be met by an embarrassed blush or a look of confusion and a response like 'Oh you're biased!' Or 'that's sweet of you to say but...' He was glad to see how she had grown since then. She was proud to be recognised for her best attributes. He was still not sure if she believed how wonderfully perfect she was, but he swore to spend the rest of his life singing her praises till she did.

'Right we should probably sleep now. I love you Eugene.'

'You sure about that? I don't know, Mirror Rapunzel seemed much more into me.' He receives a gentle punch on the arm. 'Hehe, I love you too Rapunzel'

They close their eyes falling asleep to the gentle sounds of the cracking fireplace and the rhythmic deep breaths of their friends around them and the smothered hums of the howling winds outside and the beating of each other's steady hearts.

_BANG_

The sudden noise makes Rapunzel jump and knock her head into Eugene's chin.

'Argh!'

'Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Eugene! are you ok!' She quickly brings up her thumb to wipe the blood off his bitten down lip. 'What was that sound?'

Cassandra stirs and without opening her eyes mumbles, 'ugh I'd tell you two to get a room if we were in a normal building. Banging someone does not mean you need to literally make loud noises, Raps.'

Eugene's snarky remark is cut off by Matthews as he rushes into the room. 'Oh, did you hear zat! Another door haz appeared! Oh, and vould you look at zat! It's the exit!' Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass turn around to see that indeed the door through which they had entered the House of Yesterday's tomorrow had re-appeared. 'Now you can leave in ze morning!'

By now Lance had also been disturbed from his slumber and sits up, rubbing his eyes. 'Uh I love sleeping in a warm room as much as the next person but who bets the door will be gone by morning?'

Cassandra gets up and picks up one of their bags. 'Lance is right. Let's leave now guys. Before something else crazy happens.'

The gang get up and start moving around and packing their belongings together. Eugene is rolling up their sleeping bags when he notices Matthews following Rapunzel around. Eugene recognises the annoyance on his girlfriend's face as she tries to politely avoid the man and get on with collecting her writing supplies. 'A young vulnerable girl like yourzelf should not be outside in ze night in weather like this! It will clear up by ze morning! Why don't you stay here by ze warm fire!' Just as Rapunzel is reaching to pick up Pascal, Matthews places a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder stopping her.

Eugene is about to storm towards Matthews to give him a piece of his mind when Rapunzel calmly takes the man's hand off her shoulder and into her palm to shake it instead. 'I appreciate your concern, Mr Matthews but we will be fine.' With that she scoops up Pascal and makes her way towards Eugene who protectively places an arm around her shoulders. The group meet in the middle of the room and check to make sure they have everything. Finally, Lance slings the still asleep Shorty over his shoulder and they all head towards the door.

'Thank you so much for the hospitality Mathews! It has been a real fun time! We will be sure to recommend this grand establishment others! I know a pair of twins that I would love to send your way!' Eugene places his hand on the door handle. He turns it slightly and opens the door a smidge. They all go quiet and wait. 'Well I don't hear any monstrous sounds so that's a good sign!'

Lance confidently marches towards the door. 'Well in that case lets get out of here! I left a O'muffin in the caravan that I'm really looking forward to having it right about now!' He pushes open the door and steps out before he can be stopped by the panicked screams of his friends.

And then he vanishes.

'LANCE! SHORTY!' Rapunzel shrieks rushing to reach through the door before Eugene grabs and pulls her away.

Through the doorway is an expansive white space of nothingness. Cassandra whips her head back around to Matthews who had since approached closely behind them with an amused look on his face. 'What is this old man? What happened to them? Where'd they go?'

Matthews chuckles. 'Oh I 'aven't seen zis door in a long time! Nothing to worry about though, your friends are fine! This door is a portal. They can easily come back through. Although…' He pauses and strokes his chin.

Eugene strides up to him and aggressively grabs his collar. 'What Matthews? Where are they?'

Matthews remains still and unaffected by the action 'Calm down now. There iz no need to worry. The door takes you somewhere you recognise so it is not like they are lost! But yes, they will need help coming back.' He pulls a small bag out of his cloak and reaches into it with his fingertips to take out a small vial of green fluid. 'You can make any normal door a portal back to zis one by rubbing zis potion on the handle. Of course, you vould need to get this potion to them to get them back here.'

'Fine.' Cassandra drops the bag she was carrying off her shoulder and snatches the vial. 'You guys stay here. I'll go get them.'

'Oh, I am afraid it's not that easy either.' Matthews interjects. 'The potion in this vial only works if two people are travelling through it together.'

'Oh, come on!' Eugene exclaims, waving his arms in front of him, 'What is with all these conveniently specific rules already?!'

Rapunzel crosses her arms in thought. 'So... I guess two of us would have to go through? Then find Lance and Shorty and come back here as two pairs.'

Matthews takes the pouch out from his cloak again and holds out another vial and holds it in Eugene's direction. 'Good thing I 'ave two of these then.'

Cassandra sighs. 'Fine. Raps you stay here. Me and Eugene will go and get them.'

Immediately both Rapunzel and Eugene complain.

'No way! I'm coming with you! It might not be safe out there!'

'No chance! I'm not leaving her alone here!'

Matthews tuts and turns to Eugene. 'Your Cheri will be much safer here than beyond zat door, boy. You could end up anywhere in ze world after going through that portal. Also look at her! Such a strong and independent woman! She can take care of herself here.'

Eugene squints his eyes, 'Do I look like an idiot to you? If I wasn't certain before, I am now. I am not leaving her here.'

'Oh, I am sure you won't boy. Not willingly that is.' In that moment Matthews shoves both Cassandra and Eugene through the doorway.

'EUGENE! CASS! NO!' Rapunzel rushes to reach for them. She just manages to catch Eugene's sleeve but watches in horror as Cassandra falls into the white space and vanishes from sight.

'Rapunzel be careful! Get back!' She tightens her grip on Eugenes sleeve and tries to pull against the strong invisible forces dragging him into the empty space ahead. Just when she thinks she'll manage to pull him back however; Matthews comes up beside her and aggressively pulls her arm away from Eugene's.

'NO!' She shrieks in horror as the love of her life falls into the white space. The last thing Rapunzel sees is the fear in Eugene's eyes. Fear that is not for himself.

And then he vanishes.

Still gripping her arm, Matthew's drags Rapunzel away from the doorway. 'Let go of me!' She yelled as she struggled against his unnaturally powerful grasp.

'Come on, Sun drop! My master wants something from you.'

Matthews turns away from her as he continues pulling her towards the staircase. Pascal takes the opportunity to emerge from his perch on Rapunzel's shoulder and climbs down her arm to where he is holding her.

'OWW! What was zat!?' Matthews lets go of Rapunzel to see the little green animal biting down into his hand. 'Ugh! Get off me you vile creature or I'll shall eat your legs for dinner!' The man dances around waving his arm violently as he tries to shake Pascal off of him.

Rapunzel looks down at her arm to see the red imprint of where his strong grip just was. Ignoring the pain, she quickly reaches for her hair and looks around desperately for something. Anything? Yes! By their abandoned bags she sees her faithful frying pan and with a lasso of her locks she grabs its handle and yanks it towards her.

She runs towards Matthews and with one sturdy swing she smacks his face with the pan. He falls at her feet.

Rapunzel pauses and looks down at the unconscious body before her. _He knew about the sun drop? Who is he?_ Pushing her curiosity aside she turns to her friend chameleon. 'Come on Pascal. Let's go.'

Pascal looks up at her and points his tail towards the body.

'Oh yeah. Good idea Pascal.' Rapunzel reaches down and pulls at Matthew's cloak. She finds the pouch and is relieved to see that there are several vials of the green liquid inside.

Letting Pascal climb back to his place on her shoulders Rapunzel walks towards the door. 'Assuming he was telling us the truth, he said the portal can take us anywhere in the world. How can I make sure that we get transported to where they are?' Pascal gestures at her. 'Oh, you think that will work? I guess that makes sense. Anyway, it's worth a try.'

Rapunzel stands at the edge of the doorway; she closes her eyes and whispers the deliberate words Pascal suggested. With eyes still closed and the words still on her lips, she steps into the white space.

And then they vanish.

* * *

Author's Note:

So if you cannot tell this is the first story I have ever written and shared online. So I am happy for any and all constructive criticism!

(But don't be too mean either! I am a sensitive soul!)

I am considering these first two chapters as a trial. Let me know if you think this story is worth continuing! If not then I won't.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Ah! I couldn't stop myself so here is two more short chapters!

* * *

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 3**

Rapunzel briskly walks through the familiar tunnel under the Snuggly Duckling.

'See Pascal! Last time we went that way and got trapped so let's try going this way instead!'

Pascal scowls at her.

'Look Pascal I didn't want to leave him! But did you see the way he was acting? He wasn't thinking straight! Doing it this way will be better for the both of us!'

Pascal raises an eyebrow.

'Yeah okay sure he might get arrested, but he can just break out of there, can't he.'

They reach the end of the tunnel where there is a ladder leading to a new trapdoor above them. Rapunzel reaches an arm out to grab a rung of the ladder when she notices a large bluing bruise on her arm.

'Huh how did I get that? Remind me to heal that later, Pascal.'

She cautiously climbs up the decomposed ladder and pushes on the door above her head.

The sudden introduction of bright daylight into the tunnel momentarily dazes her. Squinting, she manages to climb out of the tunnel and finds herself in a hollowed-out tree, back in the forest.

Pascal grumpily squeaks.

'Ok so I'm not sure where we are exactly but we could wait for it to get dark! When the stars come out, I can work out exactly where we need to go. Honestly, you worry for no reason sometimes Pascal!'

The chameleon shakes his head in defeat.

'No, It's fine! I don't need him! Look I think you are forgetting that I have been outside the tower for a while now! And met so many new people! Sure, I thought I needed a guide back then! But I don't need anyone now! It will be fine! We will be fine!'

As Rapunzel and Pascal settle down under a large oak tree, they do not notice that they are being watched from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 4**

Eugene liked to think that by now he knew Rapunzel well enough now to understand how her mind worked. Although to be fair that's what he thought when he tried proposing to her for the first time. And that went fantastically didn't it!

As he lay on the literally stone cold bench of his prison cell, he tried to make sense of his girlfriend's apparent plan. _Why did she think it was smart to split up? Does she remember more than I do about how we got here?_ Though Eugene could not think of what the plan was, there was one thing he knew for certain and that was the fact that he trusted Rapunzel. If her plan involved him getting locked up while she got away unseen, then he was going to roll with it.

The only sound Eugene could hear was the rhythmic sounds of marching feet echoed within the prison walls. There were no other prisoners in this block of cells. He had overheard that the Stabbingtons' would be taken to a lower floor. Pacing in front of Eugene's cell were two guards whom he recognised to be Stan and Pete. He knew for a fact that having more than one guard on duty for just one prisoner was not the norm in the Corona dungeons.

_Ha jokes on them! They think I'm going to try and escape! _

He couldn't help but be flattered by the extra attention he was getting, even if it was still a huge underestimation of his prowess. Within the first few minutes in the cell, Eugene had already worked out how to break out despite the extra staffing and the notoriously tricky Corona locks. No matter how much he had changed since his thieving days, his Flynn Rider instincts were always alert.

Having worked as a guard, even if it was just a few hours, also meant that he knew a way out of the dungeons should he need it. But no. He was going to wait. He assumed that Rapunzel would be coming to the palace herself and would have him set free once she did. He wondered if she would explain this whole time-travel thing to her parents or if she would just go with the flow of this situation.

Eugene had tried to tell the truth to Stan and Pete, but apparently making friends with them all over again was much harder without the Princesses approval to certify his character.

'That's the most ridiculous story I have ever heard Rider!' Stan scoffs at him

'It's Eugene. And I can prove it! I know things about you two that I wouldn't have known if we weren't friends!'

'Oh yeah like what?'

'Like… Like how Pete is scared of mimes!'

Pete jumps slightly, 'Argh! How do you know that!?'

'Come on keep track. How many times do I have to explain this, guys? Have you never read a science fiction novel?'

Stan places a hand on Pete's shoulder sympathetically. 'This is the Flynn Rider we're talking to Pete. It wouldn't have been hard for him to find things out about us to fabricate this story.'

'Still Eugene. Come on guys what will it take to convince you two?'

The two guards look at each other. Stan sighs, 'I guess if the princess comes back like you say she will. That would be pretty convincing.' The guards have genuinely despairing expressions on their faces. Eugene had never realised how loved Rapunzel was her whole life. All the citizens of the kingdom mourned her loss so deeply in their hearts. A part of him wishes he could go back further in time and prevent her kidnapping. So that she would have instead grown up in her real home, with her real parents and surrounded by all this love and adoration.

Of course, there was a small part of him that selfishly feared that he would lose her if that were to occur.

As each hour passed in the prison, Eugene grew more and more nervous. _Why hasn't she made it to the palace yet?_ He wondered if she had arrived but that her parents refused to release him. It's not like he saved her or anything this time. What reason would they have to forgive him of his crimes?

As night fell, Eugene began pestering, Pete and Stan for information about the state of affairs in the palace above. After a mere few minutes of resistance they reveal to him that no one had arrived claiming to be the princess.

Eugene frowns to himself as he quietly walks to the back of his cell and rubs his temples. This isn't right. She can't be lost. She knows her way around those forests better than anyone. _She must be in trouble._

Just when Eugene decides that it might be better for him to escape he hears a new voice in the prison block. He rushes to lie down on the stone slab of his cell and close his eyes.

'Hey, guys my dad is calling you. Something about going over crowd control protocols for the lantern festival tomorrow.'

Pete hesitates, 'A-are you sure? We were told our roles earlier today already.'

'Well clearly there have been some changes in the plan. I suggest you both run on upstairs before he gets mad.'

Stan turns to glance at Eugene who at this point is lying on the bench pretending to be asleep. 'We can't leave our posts though. This is a level 4 prisoner.'

'Look, I'll watch him. It will only be for a few minutes anyway. And you both have seen what I can do with a sword!'

Eventually the two men agree and make their way out of the block. Eugene hears the woman approach his cells and opens his eyes, smiling at the sound of the key turning to unlock his cell door.

'Well. As much as I enjoy seeing you locked up and helpless in here, we need to get our friends Fitzherbert.'

Eugene had never been so pleased to see her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Not enough action in the last two chapters but don't worry we'll get there.

Also I must say that I really struggle with keeping Rapunzel and Eugene apart! Part of me wants to just give them a faster shortcut!

Please give feedback on the writing! I need help to improve!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Sorry it took a while, I had finals. It's good to be free for Summer now!

* * *

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 5**

Within an hour Eugene and Cassandra are out of the dungeons and scaling the exterior walls of the castle. It had become apparent early on into their conversations that Cassandra remembered more than Eugene and she quickly filled him in on the incident that had led them here.

'And then yeah last I saw, Raps caught you, so I just assumed you didn't come through here. But when I heard you got arrested today instead of tomorrow, I knew something was off.' Cassandra glimpses around a corner to see a dark and empty street. She beckons her companion to continue following her. 'Then Stan told me about how you were saying the Princess would be coming and I realised that you both must have fell through the-'

Her story is interrupted as Eugene grabs her arm to tug her out of sight of a group of men chatting outside a small pub.

'You're welcome.' Eugene smirks as they back up on themselves and continue to find another route.

Even at night the kingdom of Corona was bustling and alive. It wasn't the flashy scandalous night life of the big cities that Eugene had explored in his youth however. There was a warmth and safety in Corona that you wouldn't find in other places. Families would be out on night strolls. Groups of young kids skipping around the starlit streets. Groups of men cheerfully getting along with hanging decorations for the next days festivities.

Unfortunately, the lack of empty streets made Eugene and Cassandra's get away more difficult.

'Look Cass. I am an expert of avoiding getting caught…'

'Hmm considering how you got caught faster than last time proves otherwise'

'So,' he ignores her, 'I can get away just fine. But you are going to draw attention with your palace uniform.'

Cassandra scowls down at her long blue skirts. It had been over a year since she'd had to wear this godforsaken dress. She hadn't missed it.

'Well I was too busy breaking you out of prison to pack a change of clothes, Fitzherbert.' She notices a clothing emporium down the next street. 'But if you have a problem you could always steal me a new outfit.'

Eugene follows her line of gaze and aggressive shakes his head. 'Uh uh. Nope. Not doing it. That's Madame Kathy's shop. I'm not stealing from her!'

'And if it wasn't her store than you would?'

He hesitates for a moment before answering, 'You know I don't do that anymore. Not unless I must. I'm a better person now.'

Cassandra rolls her eyes at him, 'You said it yourself, I'm going to draw too much attention to us. We are going to have to cross the main square and there'll be lots of people. We can't find the others if we get caught.'

By this point they are standing outside the drab aged wood of the old clothing shop. Eugene smiled to himself remembering the day Rapunzel proudly marched to the store with a few buckets of paint and begged Kathy to let her freshen up the exterior of the shop. He almost didn't recognise the place without the swirls of green and yellow and pink.

'Fine let's do this already.' He reaches his hand out to Cassandra as he examines the lock of the front door. 'Hairpin?'

'Do I look like I would use hairpins?'

Cassandra doesn't hear the verbal abuse Eugene mutters under his breath at her as he pats down his pockets for something useful. He is surprised to feel a hard object in his back pocket. He pulls it out to see a small glass vial of green liquid. 'Oh so _this_ is the potion you were talking about?'

'Yes.' She in turn pulls out her own vial from her own belt. 'Don't lose it or we won't be able to get back.'

He nods and puts the small bottle in his belt satchel where he sees his old lock breaking tool set. _Nice!_ He grabs a twisted wire and within a few seconds the store door is open. Silently they both slip in and close the door behind them.

In the dark of the night, the two companions tiptoe around the store. It isn't long before Cassandra has found what she needs from the men's section and disappears behind the changing curtain. Eugene leans on a wall nearby rolling the little vial between his fingers and observing the translucent liquid in the pale moonlight. He can hear Cassandra huff as she struggles to take off her corset. He almost offers to help. Afterall he did have a lot of experience in taking off a woman's corset in the dark. But none of that experience involved Rapunzel so it left a bad taste in his mouth just to think about. He tries to start a conversation to distract himself.

'Cass, I've been thinking. We won't be able to get back, will we? We only have two vials and if Rapunzel fell in with me then that makes five of us that needs to travel. Six, if the frog fell in too.'

There is a sound of the heavy silks of the palace dress falling to the ground before Cassandra sighs and says, 'Maybe Xavier knows how to make more of the potion. Also are you sure it's the real Rapunzel that was with you earlier today? I don't see why she wouldn't have come straight to the palace?'

Eugene frowns at the floor, 'That's why I'm worried.'

'Maybe she's realised how wrong you are for her and is taking this as a second chance to not end up with you.'

'Ha. Ha. _Very_ funny Ca_ssa_ndra.'

By this point the Captain's daughter emerges from the curtain with beige loose fitted trousers, a tucked in white shirt and a confidence in her posture that only comes from being comfortable in one's attire. She places her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow at him. 'Should we go already?'

Eugene grabs a fedora off a shelf in a swift movement as they both exit the shop. He wanted to leave a few coins in the counter but it turned out that neither of them were carrying any money. After turning a few corners Cassandra and Eugene find themselves by the main square of the town. Even in the late hours of the night it is bustling with families preparing the decorations. Eugene lowers his hat to cover his eyes as he offers an arm to the woman beside him. Cassandra groans quietly as she takes his arm and they start walking through the plaza, feigning confidence and purpose.

Luckily, everyone around them is too preoccupied to notice the odd couple. One or two people would give a friendly smile which Cassandra would forcibly return. Eugene, however, just kept his head down. He was acutely aware of the wanted posters dotted on the front of the buildings around them. The two friends relax as they reach closer and closer to the end of the square and back into the safety of the dark and less teeming streets. They've almost made it when a voice rings behind them.

'Stop!'

They freeze.

'They just broke into my shop!' Cassandra and Eugene slowly turn to see a short and stout woman panting and sweating as she points in their direction. Everyone has turned to face them. Everyone is still.

Cassandra turns to run but Eugene shifts sideways to block her path. 'Don't worry I'll handle this.' Eugene lifts off his hat and with a swift flick of his hand smooths out his bangs. He takes a poised stance, directly looking the stumpy seamstress in the eye and prepares to switch on the allure.

There are whispers of 'Is that Flynn Rider?' in the air as the onlookers stay still and interested. Eugene slowly takes a few steps towards Kathy with his hands lazily held in the air in false surrender. 'Now Kat-'

At that moment, a large white horse bursts out from an alley and without hesitation charges towards the reformed thief. _Max? Oh no no no!_ Seeing the murder in the horse's eyes Eugene turns, grabs Cassandra's hand and sprints.

They scamper down more streets towards the main bridge, the sound of wild galloping hooves behind them pushing them on. Cassandra is furious.

'What exactly was you plan?!'

'Kat loves the smoulder!'

'So what?!'

'I- I don't kn- oh stop talking Cassandra!'

Soon they are dashing down the main bridge. Eugene glances back to see that Maximus is still on their tails. Cassandra brings her hand to her mouth and gives a sharp whistle. Within seconds, Owl appears out of nowhere and dips just above their heads towards Max. The bird flaps his wings close to Max's nose and claws its talons manically, causing Max to slow down as he tries to get the owl away from him.

Eugene and Cassandra take this opportunity to enter the forest and take a drastic turn in the direction they had been running in. They keep running deep into the trees until the sounds of Max's stomping hooves and violent grunts are but a distant memory. Finally, they collapse onto the ground in exhaustion. It's a while before they catch their breaths.

It isn't long before they are joined again by Owl who perches on Cassandra's poised arm. She gratefully pats his head before turning to Eugene, 'So now what?'

'You go get Shorty. I'm going to find Rapunzel. Lance was thieving in Arendelle around this time. So, if he's smart, he'll be on his way to Corona on the next ferry. Which should be arriving on Rapunzel's birthday. We will have to go find him at the docks tomorrow.'

'Our plan is riding on Lance being smart? Fantastic.'

They both stand and face each other, 'So Cassandra, meet at the Snuggly Duckling tomorrow?'

'See you Fitzherbert.'

And with the platonic smiles of old friends, they part in opposite directions.


	6. Chapter 6

It's just occurred to me that I've never made a disclaimer to say I don't own Tangled.

So yeah, Disclaimer: Even though I would love to, I don't own any of these precious characters.

* * *

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 6**

The infamous Flynn Rider, despite having thought up some crazy things, had never _ever_ contemplated murder. So, it was ironic that the first time he actually considered causing bodily harm to someone, it should be as the reformed Eugene Fitzherbert.

Not long after splitting from Cassandra, he had found the tower. He knew that it was the place to start looking for her. When the tower was destroyed by the black rocks, everyone had hoped that it would be cathartic for the young Princess. However, Eugene knew better. She had spent hours and hours crying in his arms after the event. Sure, she had been trapped there, but it was her home and all she'd known for almost two decades. That's why Eugene knew deep down that he had to go to the tower. Maybe she wanted to see Gothel again or maybe she would want to see her childhood home in all its glory without the trail of brown dead hair and broken glass and drops of blood.

In the early hours of the morning, Eugene climbed up the hidden staircase to the silent and still interiors of his girlfriend's old home. He didn't know exactly where Rapunzel's bedroom was since he had never had the opportunity to see more of the tower than the main space. He notices there was a drawn curtain underneath the interior balcony. _That seems to lead somewhere_. He slowly and rather gracefully tiptoes towards it and pulls back the curtain to see an open door. Through it, he sees a long and elegant woman lying on a magnificent bed in a deep sleep. Her familiar dark voluminous curls and red attire standing out against her pale ghostly complexion.

Seeing Gothel alive and well caused Eugene to fill with a kind of violent rage that alarmed even himself. He wanted to find that damn dagger she had used on him and return the favour. He wanted to hurt her so she'd feel the pain that Rapunzel must have felt everyday trapped in this empty, loveless, dehumanising prison. Nothing upset Eugene more than thinking of how Gothel had made Rapunzel feel inadequate her whole life.

He pauses by the doorway for a moment longer, overwhelmed with emotion he feels his eyes tear up. Or maybe he's just tired. _Well, it has been a long night._ Squeezing his hands into fists he pushes himself on and turns away from the dragon's lair and towards the princesses chambers, which he assumes must be up the steps to the little indoor balcony.

He pushes through more decorated curtains at the top of the staircase and finds himself in a small but vibrantly painted room. At the centre, on pale blue sheets lies a gently snoring girl, haloed by the ever-flowing golden locks of her magic hair. Pascal is curled up on the pillow beside her head.

The only light in the room is an almost burnt out candle that casts dancing waves of shadows and fire across the peaceful slumbering form. On her cheeks are the remnants of dried up tears. Eugene can't help but marvel at how beautiful the young lady before him is.

He slowly comes up to and kneels beside the bed, finds her hand amongst her infinite strands of hair and carefully takes it, planting a delicate kiss on her knuckles. Still holding her hand, he then uses his other to brush the hair off from her serene face. In the quietest and most soothing whisper he can muster he calls out to her, 'Rapunzel. Hey! Wake up Birthday girl!'

She smiles a little in her sleep at the feather touch of his hand caressing the side of her face. It isn't long before her eyes flutter open and he smiles down at her. 'Hey happy birthday Rapunzel! Sorry it's so early! But we need get outta here!' She looks back up at him silently for a moment with a vacant expression. Eugene doesn't find it odd, since he knows that it often takes a while to find one's bearings when woken up from a deep sleep. 'Hey Rapunzel! Rapunzel are you in there!' He mocks, waving a hand in front of her face.

She frowns slightly at him and pushes his hand away from her, 'Flynn, you came back?'

He freezes.

_What did she just call me?_

Rapunzel sits up, noticing the sudden intensity of his grip on her hand. 'Uh Flynn... what's wrong?'

Eugene is at a loss for words as he searches her eyes. That's when he realises the way she is looking at him. There's none of that usual warmth and love in her gaze. She's looking at a stranger.

He wraps both of his hands around her hand and pulls it to his chest as he pleads, 'Rapunzel? Sunshine, please, please tell me this is one of your jokes. You do know who I am right? You remember, don't you?'

'Flynn... What are you talking about? A- are you okay?' He can see that she is genuinely concerned. Of course, this_ is _Rapunzel we are talking about. She'd be concerned for anyone.

Eugene drops her hands and jumps up to his feet. He rapidly paces back and forth around her bedroom intensely staring at the floor ahead of his long strides. 'Um this is okay, this is fine, we are fine, this will all make sense once I figure out how _any_ of this can make sense! Right, hmm okay, let me think... Right! So, in The Tales of Flynnigan Rider Volume 6 he travels back in time and there is two of him! So, _this_ must be the _other_ you! The past you! Yes! that makes sense!'

Rapunzel cringes at every step he takes, hoping the sounds of his heavy marching isn't reaching the bedroom below.

He continues to think aloud, 'But then why aren't you with the past me asleep at a campfire somewhere in the forest? And Cass said there was only one of her at the palace. But no no no, this must be it! You obviously aren't the _real_ Rapunzel, I mean no, of course you're the real her, but you aren't _her_ her, you know! You never time travelled or-'

'Wait yes I did!'

Eugene stops in his tracks and turns to face her from the end of her bed, 'Wait what?'

Rapunzel brings her knees into her chest and hugs them casually, 'Remember I told you at the Snuggly duckling earlier today. We both did, didn't we? We both suddenly appeared there. And then I- I left you and escaped. But mother caught me soon after and brought me back here...' she shudders at the memory of her mother's silent rage as she dragged the crying girl back to the tower.

Flynn throws his arms into the air in defeat, 'So how come you can remember that, but not who_ I am_?'

Rapunzel frowns again, 'what do you mean? I _do_ know who you are. You're the Flynn Rider and-'

'No no no no no no no!' He hurries back to the side of the bed and sits on the edge beside her, trying to pretend he doesn't notice her shift slightly away from him, 'I am Eugene Fitzherbert!' He says it slowly and deliberately, 'Does that not ring a bell?'

She seems annoyed now, 'Hey _you_ were the one that told me you were Flynn!'

'Okay okay...' Eugene sighs as he pinches a finger and thumb between his brows, 'what is the last thing you remember before we appeared back at the pub?'

'Umm we were trapped...'

'Okay yes! In the with house too many doors, right?'

'Uh no...'

'Oh okay... um on the dessert island with the freaky little leaf creatures!'

'What? No! Flynn in a cave.'

'...a cave?'

'Yeah we were running from those twin brothers and-'

'Oh, you mean in the dungeons! When you tried to force me and Cassandra to be friends? It was more me and her that were trapped. You were-'

'Flynn!' He sees the instant regret wash over her at the realisation of how loud she had just raised her voice. After a pause she continues quietly again, 'I mean Eugene? Just listen! The last thing I remember is being trapped in a cave after escaping those twin brothers and a horse and some armoured men. Lots of people that don't like you, apparently. And the cave was filling up with water and we were trying to find a way out. I was hitting some rocks with my frying pan and you were diving down, but you couldn't see anything. Then you just gave up and said it was no use, so I tried diving down too. It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. I felt you pulling me up and when I opened my eyes... We were back at the Snuggly Duckling.'

There's a pause.

Eugene stares at mid space making sense of this information. 'Wait.' He brings his hands up to press his temples. 'Let me get this right. In your mind, we only time travelled back in time bY LIKE 10 MINUTES?!'

Pascal squeaks as he jumps awake.

Rapunzel's also startled by the sudden outburst. She rushes to place a hand over his mouth, 'Shhhhhh!' She glances over towards the curtained entrance to her bedroom anticipating the worst.

Mother Gothel, however, is the last thing on Eugene's mind.

'Rapunzel... oh man, how do I explain this?' He fixed her gaze at her with an intensity that frightens her as he speaks slowly, 'You know how you went back by ten mins? I went back further. Wait! No, what I mean is I lived further on into the future. Does that make sense?'

He expects her to be lost, but being the intelligent and open-minded girl she is, Rapunzel just raises her eyebrows in thought for a while before replying, 'So you're saying that we both came from different places in time but arrived at the same place in the past?'

'Yes! Maybe...' Eugene can't help but feel like she understands it more than he does. 'Although, I don't really know what's going on anymore.'

Rapunzel turns her head to looks down at the chameleon on her shoulder. They exchange a look that Eugene can't read before she turns her attention back to him. 'Okay fine. So how much further are you than I was? An hour? A day?'

'Ummm,' He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, 'only about a year or two.' He winces as he says it, preparing for her disbelief.

'Oh. That makes sense.'

She says it in a way that's so casual that Eugene can't help but laugh in disbelief. 'How on earth can this make any sense to you?'

Rapunzel shrugs, 'I mean since we appeared at the Snuggly Duckling you've been so different from how you were before.'

_Oh_. He realises that it must be his habitual flirtations that probably have come across strange to the young woman. But then again, he was always a flirt, wasn't he? 'How so?'

Rapunzel responds in a matter of fact manner as she counts on her fingers, 'You keep making physical contact, You keep calling me by my actual name more, You are less stiff and calculated, you're more emotional, you're just being nicer in general..'

'Are you saying I wasn't nice before?' He teases.

'Well, yes!' She says it like it's obvious. It is. 'Well you were nice, but you were also obviously trying to get rid of me and you would push me around a lot and roll your eyes at me loads and I don't think you actually said my name once. But now you are so different! Even the way you look at me...' she trails off with slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

But Eugene wasn't going to let her off that easy. 'Finally noticed my sexy eyes, have you?' He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

'No!' She giggles, 'It's more like, before you were quite cold and distant but now whenever you look at me...'

'What? What is it? Come on Rapunzel I haven't had a compliment all day! Give it to me.'

She stammers for a while before groaning at herself, 'ugh I don't know how to explain it, it just feels different. Warmer. Nicer. Every time our eyes meet, I get this feeling in my stomach. That never happened until after this whole time-travelling thing. If you think we've known each other for two more years, then I guess that's why. Assuming we have stayed friends that whole time?'

'Wait a sec, do you believe me? That I've lived another two years. None of this sounds a too strange to you?'

She subconsciously, nervously reaches for a fistful of hair and plays with it 'Not that strange...'

He knows what she is thinking about. And he also knows that she thinks it's a secret._ How do I tell her that one day the whole kingdom and beyond will know about her magic hair?_

Eugene kicks his boots off and turns to face Rapunzel directly, crossing his legs under him on the blue sheets like they're both kids sharing secrets at a sleepover.

'By the way, I'm sorry for the way I acted at first. I don't think I've ever apologised for that. I wasn't the nicest guy before you came into my life, Blondie. And that feeling in your tummy? That's love. At least I hope it is! I'd be very disappointed if looking at me triggered indigestion! You and I have chemistry Blondie. That's what you feel. I felt it from the first moment I ever saw you. And you know what? Yes, we do stay friends Rapunzel! Best friends!' Pascal growls at him, 'well, best friends after you and the frog of course. In facts you and I are much more. You're _my_ dream Rapunzel. It's Eugene! Your Eugene!' He reaches out to hold her chin up to face him, 'You really don't remember? At all?'

Eugene was sceptical about a lot of things in life but one thing he believed completely in was true love. A part of him just wanted her to look into his begging eyes and suddenly for it all to come back to her. Like magic. Instead the proximity just makes her blush and look away. 'Fly- um Eugene I'm sorry I don't. I don't remember anything apart from what I've told you.'

A thought suddenly occurs to him, 'Hmm maybe the way I can't remember the hours leading up to us getting transported here you can't remember the last, I don't know, year or two!' Boy did he need future Rapunzel right now. This Rapunzel, while obviously still bright, had not spent a year in the palace library studying the physics of time and space. This Rapunzel only had ever read three books: geology, astrology and biology and they weren't going to help now.

He groans in frustration and flops his head down into his hands. 'This is crazy, this is crazy! I can't do this; I can't do this!'

He feels Rapunzel tentatively place a hand on his shoulder, 'You can't do what, Eugene?'

He looks up at her worried face, 'I can't bear to see you look at me like that Blondie.'

She's taken aback, 'Like what?'

'Like you don't know me. Like you don't trust me. Or love me. Rapunzel you are the best part of me. If I don't have you then I can't do anything. I'm not worth anything.'

Rapunzel gives a small sympathetic smile, 'Hey Eugene you are worth something! I don't really know what's going on right now, but I do believe you. If that's worth anything.' She scoots a little closer to him. It's still too far for him. 'Don't worry. You tried to help me see the floating lights. And Now I want to try and help you too. We'll work out what's happening and fix things. I promise!'

_How did I end up with the most precious and loving woman in existence?_ Eugene can't help but smile at her. 'Thanks Blondie. In that case, why don't we go?'

'Go where?'

'Firstly, As far away from this tower as possible!'

Suddenly, Rapunzel shuffles slightly away from him, 'Oh! No, I can't! Mother is so furious at me. I don't think she'll ever forgive me already! If I leave again, I'll break her trust forever! I can't do that to her!'

Eugene feels his blood begin to boil at the mention of the woman, but he just takes a deep breath before slowly saying, 'Blondie. If she really does love you, she'll forgive you. And if she doesn't forgive you, you'll know she never really loved you.'

Rapunzel shakes her head, 'I know how it might seem to you but if you really knew her like I do, you'd know.' Rapunzel sighs, 'She's just overprotective.'

He rolls his eyes, 'Yeah of your hair.'

Rapunzel's head snaps up, 'Wait, you know about my hair?'

Eugene gives a strained chuckle. 'Honey, the last year and a half of my life has _literally_ been centred around your hair! At this point I probably know more about your hair's magical capabilities than you do!'

Rapunzel narrows her eyes at him, a hint of a smile on the corners of her mouth, 'if you know about my hair then how can I trust you? You could just want me for my hair!'

'Blondie trust me. I want you for everything but your hair. Now, Come on!' He jumps up to his feet and slips into his boots, 'you want to help me? Then let me help you. Don't you still want to see your floating lights? We have time!'

She smiles up at him and hesitantly takes hold of his outstretched hand to pull herself off to her feet. 'Okay but let's leave after mother does. She said she was going somewhere at the break of dawn which will be soon.'

'Yeah okay good idea. Don't want her trailing us again.'

'And then I want to be back here before she gets back.'

Eugene pauses. He realises that there is no chance she'll believe Gothel is evil unless she sees him being stabbed again, or worse. _Maybe I should just play along for now_. 'Sure Rapunzel. We'll get you back here as soon as we can.' _Boy I hate lying to her._ 'I'm surprised she's leaving you alone after you just left the tower though.'

Rapunzel looks down at her bare feet. 'She said I deserved to be alone on my birthday for running off like I did. I'm such a bad daughter.'

'No, you aren't.'

'Yes, I am! And now I'm planning to run off again behind her back!'

Eugene shrugs, 'Hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her.'

Just then they hear footsteps coming up the steps to the room. Pascal jumps onto the wall and camouflaged himself against one of her paintings. Rapunzel frantically looks around to find a place to hide Eugene but without hesitation dives under the bed just as the curtain is pushed aside.

Her sharp voice rings through the room, 'Rapunzel what are you doing up so early? It's barely 4 am.'

Eugene can see the hem of a deep red dress gliding into the room. He notices Rapunzel's nervously shifting her weight side to side as she gives a quiet reply. Eugene has never heard her voice sound so timid.

'How many times do I have to tell you to stop mumbling already!?' Gothel snaps.

'I- I just wanted to see you off Mother.'

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence. 'Well, I was just coming to wake you up. I am giving you one more chance to tell me the truth Rapunzel. Where did you get these?'

Eugene can hear a small clinking sound._ What is she talking about?_

'Mother I honestly don't know where those came from.'

'Oh, for goodness sake Rapunzel! You expect me to believe that the one time you have ever left this tower you come back with these and I should believe they appeared from thin air! Who gave them to you? Those pub barbarians? That unsightly thief?'

_Unsightly? Is this woman blind or something?_

'Mother I don't even know what they are! I didn't know I had them.' Her voice is a little stronger and has more protest.

'You really don't know?' Gothel seems to pause in thought before giving a dramatised sigh, 'Well, these are dangerous, Flower. I don't know what you were told but It's a poison. This is why you aren't ready for the outside world my dear! You're too naive! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you my pet.'

Eugene is surprised by the sudden change to a soft and gentle tone. He's almost convinced of her sincerity. _Almost. _

Just then Eugene feels something move near us face. He jumps. The bed rattles slightly. It turns out it was just Pascal who had come to hide with him.

'Rapunzel, what was that?'

Eugene glares at the little creature. _Look what you made me do Frog!_

He watched as Gothel steps closer towards the bed, but Rapunzel's bare feet quickly slide in from of her.

'I found it in the forest!' Rapunzel exclaims quickly, 'I liked the colour and thought it might be a paint. You're right I am naive.'

Gothel seems to be distracted by Rapunzel's words. _That was a close call._

Eugene watches Gothel shift closer to Rapunzel before seemingly embracing her in a hug. 'Flower don't you see how much I love you. I wish with all my heart that you could do everything you want to do and see everything you want to see. But I can't take that risk Rapunzel. Not when it comes to you. You are my entire world, dear. Your safety is the most important thing to me. I know you'll hate me now but one day you'll understand that what I do is all out of love for you and nothing else!'

Eugene frowns. _Oh, she's good. _

Rapunzel pulls away from the hug to look up at the older woman, 'I could never hate you Mother. You're right. I'm sorry.'

'All is forgiven, dear.' She taps Rapunzel on the head, 'Now Why don't you come and let Mummy down the tower.'

Eugene hears the footsteps of both the women going down the steps to the main room of the tower. He takes this time alone to think of what he had just witnessed. He couldn't believe how cunning that woman was! The way she emotionally blackmailed Rapunzel was ridiculous. It was infuriating.

Eugene looks over at Pascal. 'What was that poison they were going on about?'

Pascal just shrugs in reply.

Eugene's initial plan was to stay hidden under the bed until Gothel had safely left the tower but the sudden sound of clanking metal coming from the other side of the curtain alerts his instincts. _What's going on down there?_ He rolls out from under the bed and edges towards the entrance to the room. Carefully he slightly parts the curtain so he can peek down at the scene before him. He feels pascal jump on the curtain, turn into the same deep mustard and crawl around to the other side so he could watch too.

Rapunzel is kneeling on the ground with the wrists handcuffed and attached to a long chain wrapped around a pillar. Gothel takes the keys and places them in a pocket underneath her long dark cloak.

Rapunzel sits there quietly and without protest. He can't see her face, but her posture is stiff and upright.

Gothel gathers all the golden hair from around the room before throwing it down the window of the tower.

'I hate to do this to you. I do forgive you Flower but I can't trust you to stay here while I'm gone.' She pauses waiting for Rapunzel to reply but when she is met with silence she just continues, 'The chain is long enough for you to reach the kitchen if you get hungry, though I would try not to snack too much dear with your current figure. Oh, and see, I put your art supplies near you. You can do some new paintings on that wall behind you. And there's some pillows over here too since you won't be able to go back to your bedroom to sleep.'

Silence.

'I will be back as soon as I can Rapunzel. Most probably by tomorrow night or the day after.' She plants a kiss on the top of the young girl's blonde head. 'Be sensible, dear. I love you.'

Rapunzel replies monotonously, automatically 'I love you more.'

Gothel smiles down at her, 'I love you most.' The tall woman then turns and moves towards the window of the tower. She grabs Rapunzel's hair and is about to begin her descent when she turns back. 'Oh! I almost forgot! Happy birthday Rapunzel!'

She climbs down the side of the tower and is soon out of sight.

Eugene wastes no time rushing down to Rapunzel's side. When he finally gets a look at her face, he finds that it is emotionless as she stares off into space. He quickly works at picking the lock to free her hands. After what seems like an eternity of silence Rapunzel gets up and looks up at him. With what he can tell is a forced smile, 'Okay then, let's go.'

He can't help but feel awkward. He can see that she is upset but to see the woman who was always so expressive and who always confided in him, clam up like this makes him feel useless. He decides to put his question on hold until she feels more comfortable with him.

It is isn't long before the man, the woman and the chameleon have collected their things and have made it down the tower in the golden light of the early rising sun.

As they walk away from the tower. Eugene glances back at Rapunzel as she smiles down at the chameleon on her shoulder and quietly tells him about how wonderful the cool damp grass feels against her toes. She notices Eugene looking at her and gives him a small smile. She tucks her hair behind her ear and quickens her pace, so they are side by side. 'Soooo Eugene. Where are you from?'

He chuckles to himself, 'Ah yeah, well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit ah... It's a little bit of a downer. There was this book. A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids. The tales of Flynnigan Rider. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with the ladies. I... nothing to brag about, of course. I know what you're going to ask! Was he a thief too?

Her eyes light up, 'how did you know!?'

'Rapunzel, I know you better than anyone and well no. He had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And for a kid, with nothing. I don't know, I... It just seemed like a better option.'

He pushes the curtain of vines at the entrance to the rock pit to the side with one arm and gestures for Rapunzel to walk through.

'Wow. well that makes sense. Eugene suits you much more than Flynn Rider anyway. I like you better like this.'

'Me too Blondie.'

'And so, what's happened over these last two years then? or the next two years I guess!'

'Ah now that's a much longer story! But I guess we have time...'

'Ooh please tell me!' She skips alongside him in excitement.'

'Haha okay okay! Let me start from the very beginning then. Here it goes..' He clears his throat and puts on his well-practiced, lowest and most serious narrating voice, 'This is the story of how I died...'


	7. Chapter 7

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 7**

Eugene had told the story of his and Rapunzel's first adventure an inconceivable number of times. The fact that he had been a gifted story-teller since his days in the orphanage helped too. He knew exactly how to make you jump at the right parts, he had perfect comedic timing, he knew where to pause for effect. Anyone who heard the story would smile and cry and laugh and by the end they would be cheering at the happily ever after.

Rapunzel however was a very different audience. Where most people would boo at the villain brutally stabbing the hero, Rapunzel gasped in disbelief. Where most people applauded at the fall of the evil woman, Rapunzel cried. Where most people were elated at the reunion of the young girl and her real parents, Rapunzel just shook her head in complete confusion.

It was a story so personal, it felt so strange for her. All these things had happened to her and yet had not. A part of her couldn't believe any of it and yet somehow it all felt so familiar. So many times, Eugene would be telling her what she had said and she would think: _wow that's exactly what I would say!_

'…And as for me, well. I started going by Eugene again. Stopped thieving, basically turned it all around.'

Rapunzel nods along to the end of the tale, she hears Pascal sniff on her shoulder. It was an emotional roller-coaster of a tale for him too. 'And it's been almost two years since then… So did you and I ever get married?'

He suddenly coughs roughly, 'That's a bit of a sore spot for me, Blondie.' He rubs the back of his neck before exclaiming a little too loudly: 'But anyway! There you go. And we both live happily ever after!'

'That's it?' She looks up at him with her big, still sore eyes, 'But what happened next? How'd we get here? How did I cope in a new place with a new family? With new hair!?'

'Hey, hey, slow down.' He places a hand on her shoulder and clears his throat. She stops walking and looks up at him. 'I bet that this is a lot to take in. Let's not rush through this. I'll continue a bit later. I don't know about you but I need to rest my feet!' He pats a nearby tree with an incredibly wide trunk and expansive stretch of leaves for shade.

She nods quietly and they both sit at the base of a huge tree. Rapunzel leans back against the rough bark and immediately breaks down into quiet sobs. She wishes she could hold herself together but there's such an overwhelming stream of emotions running through her that she just doesn't know what to do with herself. She doesn't need to look to her side to know that Eugene feels awkward. She feels him beside her, momentarily twisting towards her - did he want to hug her? Hold her? – but then he hesitates and draws back into himself. What she doesn't know is how each one of her silent tears causes a piercing pain in his heart.

After what seems like an eternity she clears her throat. 'Eugene? Can I ask you a question?' She is very conscious of how their shoulders are touching. She feels uncomfortable with the physical contact. She's too afraid to move away.

'Ask a million.'

'Would you do it all again?'

'Yes.' He doesn't hesitate. 'A story that ends with you being healthy and loved and free and happy?' He counts on his fingers, 'I'd get stabbed by a psychotic witch and die everyday for the rest of my life for that. For you.' He chuckles lightly but the way he cautiously watches her facial expressions doesn't escape her notice.

Rapunzel sighs and slumps back a bit, 'Was I really happy? Moving to the palace. Mother gone. I just can't imagine it...'

Eugene rubs the back of his neck as he smiles down at her gently, 'well it was tough at times. The first few months, you would get a lot of nightmares about Gothel. I suspect you had more than you told me about. And yeah palace life had its restrictions. It annoyed you a quite a lot that you had to have guards breathing down your neck all the time. And sure, there were corsets and buckles and balls... plus man! All those names to recall! I don't know how you did it!'

'Doesn't sound like happily ever after to me.' Rapunzel mumbles grimly.

He takes her hand and squeezes it. 'Nah, you hardly complained. It was your home! You loved it. You had your parents and Cassandra and your friends and Pascal of course and Max and me. You always had a smile on your face. In fact, I specifically remember you saying that you woke up everyday feeling wild, free as light as can be and ready to explore.'

'Hmm that does sound like something I'd say.' She smiles down at her lap.

'Oh, and you got to meet so many new people and learn so many new things. You had so much to see and to do and to be! There was a whole new world for you to explore! You loved it! You'll love it again!'

She gives him a small smile.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

They eventually start walking again. They walk in silence. But not the awkward kind, at all. Rapunzel uses the time to reflect on the story she had just heard. Eugene just keeps an eye on her as if fearing that she'll break down crying again. It takes a lot of effort not to.

It isn't long before they finally spot the Snuggly Duckling ahead of them. Even before they have arrived within it's perimeters, the slanted front door bursts open and a strong-looking woman with short black hair and sharp grey-green eyes jogs towards them with a big grin on her face.

'Raps you're okay! We were getting worried! What took you two so long?'

She goes in for a hug which Rapunzel awkwardly and politely returns. _This must be_ _Cassandra_. From what Eugene had told her, the lady in waiting didn't sound like a hugger. In fact, the woman Eugene had told her about had sounded quite cold and unemotional. Yet the person before her was grinning at her with such fondness. _Weird!_ Rapunzel wonders maybe if she heard more of what had happened next over those two years she'd understand the personality of the woman, currently latched around her, better.

She can't help breathe a sigh of relief when she feels Eugene pry the two girls apart.

'Oooookay. Cass give her some space. She's had a confusing morning.'

Cassandra doesn't acknowledge him and keeps facing Rapunzel. 'What's wrong? Are you alright?'

Rapunzel laughs nervously as she shares a look with Pascal as if to say, _Where to start?_

Once again Eugene interjects. 'Hey Cass, did you tell all those thugs the situation or are they going to beat me up again when I go in there?'

'Yeah yeah, I told them the whole story. But that doesn't mean they still won't beat you up.' She smirks at Rapunzel to share the joke and is surprised to see that Rapunzel just seems horrified.

Eugene notices Cassandra's confusion and gently pushes Rapunzel towards the Snuggly Duckling. 'Sunshine, why don't you go in and have some breakfast while I explain our current situation to Cassandra over here.' He gives her a little wink that sends a flutter through her chest.

Rapunzel is pleased to have an excuse to get away. _This is so awkward!_ She'd gone her whole life without meeting new people. And sure! Yesterday she had had a blast meeting the guys at the Snuggly Duckling and even Flynn Rider. But now the people she was meeting knew more about her than she knew about them. And it was daunting.

She slips inside the cosy tavern and is greeted by cheers of the lovely, sweet men she had just met the day prior. They invite her to a large booth in the corner and she is soon squeezed into the centre, surrounded by the inviting men. Anyone else would be intimidated! But not her. Even if she had only had one meeting with them, she felt she knew enough to trust them whole-heartedly. Hook-hand thuds down onto the seat directly opposite her. 'Ah nice to have you back so soon Princess!'

Rapunzel gasps in delight, 'Oh so you know that I'm the princess! Did any of you time-travel too?'

By this point Attila had joined them, 'Nope! That scary chick with too many sharp objects just explained the whole thing to us.' He nods his large metal helmet towards the open door where Eugene and Cass are just entering.

Eugene apparently hears this exchange and groans, 'Why is everyone believing this whole thing straight away? This shouldn't be acceptable to you!'

'What you don't believe in any of it, Rider?' Someone calls out.

'Well no, of course _I_ do! I'm experiencing it! Why all of you believe in a time-travelling, magic-hair, scary-black-rock story like that, I have no idea!'

Vladimir joins the conversation from another table, 'half of us were on the search team for a powerful healing flower 18 years ago. Why wouldn't we believe in a bit of magic?'

Eugene rolls his eyes at the thugs before he and Cassandra sit at the bar and gravely, quietly continue their conversation. Rapunzel sees them glancing back at her now and again. She knows they are talking about her. Of course. Even from the other side of the room she can see the disappointment in Cassandra's eyes just like she'd seen in Eugene's that morning. She couldn't help but feel a bit left out. After all, why can't she listen? Why should Eugene decide what conversations she can and can't be a part of? Why should he decide which parts of the story she should hear and when? And why should he decide that she can't be part of the planning that he and Cassandra were clearly doing now?

By the time she focuses back on her table she notices that not only have all the men in the pub surrounded the booth to chat with her, but a big plate of pancakes with an assortment of fruits and a thick smooth cream had been placed front of her. It smells so wonderful that it almost distracts her from her complaints. Almost.

Someone sets down some cutlery for her, 'apparently this is your and Rider's favourite breakfast here. Your "usual." Happy Birthday Princess!'

Rapunzel is about to ask how he knows, when she realises it must be Cassandra's doing.

She carefully cuts off a piece of the pancake with the side of her fork and takes a bite. 'Hmmmm this is delicious! Did you make this Attila?!'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Rapunzel can't help feeling comfortable with the pub thugs. Especially since, they have the same memories she does. Soon they begin asking her about what had happened since she left the Snuggly Duckling the day before. She recounts how she escaped the tunnel and was lost for a while before running into Mother Gothel and being forced to return back to the tower. She told them of how Gothel had screamed at her for her insolence and how she said that she would never forgive her. She told them about how she had cried herself to sleep and how she awoke to Flynn Rider sitting beside her. She told them of the mind-numbingly confusing exchange they had. She told them of how they both left the tower together and how he told her the story of his and her first adventure.

'Nice! So now you're up to date like us! Let's talk about that whole Black Death hair thing! That sounds insane!' Ven exclaims excitedly, 'I've already started planning a puppet show about that!'

'Oh!' Rapunzel scrunches her nose, 'Eugene never told me about that… I don't think he got that far into the story.'

'How far did he get then? Hook-hand asks before being smacked round the head by Big-Nose who had just entered the room.

'Oi! You can't just ask about the Princesses sex life like that!'

Hook-hand leans forward and punches the large-nosed man in return, 'I wasn't, you plague sore!'

Big Nose scowls before picking up the basket of lemons he had just carried in and taking it to the kitchen. Attila follows him.

Everyone turns back to Rapunzel encouraging her to continue. 'Oh well we got to the celebrations after my return to the Palace I guess...'

Hook-hand tuts, 'So he has been telling you the story for the last hour and a half and only got through the first week? That Cassandra girl filled us in on the whole two years since she turned up here last night.'

Killer chimes in, 'Yeah Rider needs to work on his summarising skills.' Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of such scary looking giants in front of her tutting about something as artsy as someones story-telling abilities.

'I think he is just trying to be gentle with me. He probably thinks too much information will upset me. You know, I think it upsets him too… to see how little I remember.'

Ulf makes a series of gestures and all the large men nod in agreement.

'Yeah! We can tell you what happens next. And we'll actually make it brief.' Bruiser offers.

Rapunzel nods enthusiastically, 'Oh that would be great! Thank you!'

Hook-hand clears his throat, 'well once you moved back into the palace you had loads of lessons trying to adjust to royal life. You met Cassandra and soon became best friends and she was appointed your maid of honour.'

'Lady in waiting, you idiot!' Someone in the back shouts

'Yeah whatever.' Hook-Hand isn't fazed. 'And Rider was pardoned of all his crimes and allowed to live in the palace too. Of course your parents make sure his room is on the other end of the palace as yours. Can't be too careful with a womaniser like that around.'

The thugs nod solemnly. Rapunzel makes a mental note to ask someone about the new term later.

'Man, the King and Queen are ridiculous. One minute they give a guy a death sentence. The next they're like oh whatever you're cool! Come live with us!' Someone Rapunzel doesn't personally know says.

'Well what do you know, you doofus? Have you ever lost a kid for 18 years?' Bruiser exclaims, 'after bringing back their kid I'm surprised they didn't crown Rider king straight away. You've seen how obsessed they are with the princess. Doing that lantern thing every damn year.'

Big nose comes back by this point and pulls everyone in his way until he has squeezed himself next to Rapunzel on the table. 'Then there was this dinner the day before your coronation and Rider decides to propose to you.' He places his large hands on his heart and beams. 'It's very romantic!'

Hook-hand interrupts, 'She probably doesn't even know what marriage is, you dimwit!'

'Oh actually I do! Big Nose told me about it when I was here yesterday!' Rapunzel says excitedly. 'So then what?'

'Well you said no.' Vlad says it in a way that seems like he thinks it's obvious. Rapunzel looks around her to see that only she and Pascal are surprised at this.

'I said no? Why?'

Hook-hand gives her a pat on the back, 'probably because you're smart and know what's good for you.'

Several thugs start joining in.

'Yeah you deserve better than that thief, Princess!'

'Because he's probably after your money!'

'Come on! We all know what he's really after.'

'Why _would_ you say yes?!'

Rapunzel looks over at the bar. Eugene is facing away from her so she can't see his expression. But looking at Cassandra's she can tell they aren't listening to the thugs. She looks at the back of his head, at his soft brown layers of hair and his toned shoulders.

From the way he told their story it sounded like she loved him. So why would she refuse into marry him? How could she turn him down when he had literally died for her! She wonders if there is something that he's hiding from her.

The thugs are oblivious to her wandering mind and continue, 'Then, the night before your coronation you are getting all stressed at Rider for putting you on the spot so Cassandra takes you exploring and you come across these magic rocks that grow your magic gold hair back.'

Rapunzel gasps. 'Wait what? How?'

They all look at each other and shrug before continuing.

'And you wanted to cut your hair again because otherwise everyone would know that you had snuck out...'

'Why am I not allowed out though? Eugene said that the King and Queen, uh my parents, were really nice.'

'Of course, Rider would say that! They pardoned him. He's probably contractually obligated to sing their praises.' Vlad scowls.

Someone's voice trembles in the back of the crowd, 'Those Royals act all nice and parental in front of the citizens. If they are so nice then why do they have a death sentence for mere thievery.'

Rapunzel can't help but agree with his point.

Hook-hand shudders, 'Yeah from what that Cass girl told us, the king sounds like he is obsessively protective and controlling.'

'Oh yeah!' Tol joins in, 'Cassandra says he never let you go anywhere alone and even locked you in the tower of the palace one time.'

Rapunzel gasps.

'Oh, but don't worry! The Queen sounds nicer.'

All the thugs nod and mumble and shrug in agreement.

And so, they continue the tale, quickly briefing over an emotionally unstable alchemist, a childhood buddy, a fierce snow storm and the dangerously aggressive black rocks. They continue to tell her of the journey out of Corona, a psychotic ex-girlfriend, the desert island, the crazy bird thing and finally a house with too many doors.

'And then after battling some evil mirror doubles and some of you turning into babies or something you went through a door that led you here to the past.' Hook-hand finishes.

The large and intimidating softies told the story in a very different way to Eugene. They had the whole two years summarised into a mere twenty minute tale. They listed the events. Of course, Rapunzel couldn't blame them. They hadn't lived through the experience. They could only repeat what they had just been told by Cassandra. When Eugene had told the story of her birthday he talked about emotions so she'd know what she and he felt at the time; and he gave detailed descriptions so she could imagine the events in her mind's eye; and explained to her, what he called, 'character development' so she could appreciate the changes the people in the story went through. The thugs on the other hand, just spent most of the time disagreeing on the details of various plot points like:

'No, he didn't actually try proposing to her again! He didn't get to.'

'No, you're wrong, You knucklehead! He does propose again and she says no again.'

'I thought she was the one to-'

'NO! It was Hook-hand's brother that proposes to her!'

'Hey you shut up! My brother is a man of substance! He wouldn't propose to another man's girl!'

'No guys! She proposes to him!'

'That makes no sense, Killer!'

'You don't make any sense, Gunter!'

Needless to say, not everyone survived the story telling session without getting punched.

While the thugs bicker over the logistics of how a portal through time would work, Rapunzel looks over to where Eugene and Cassandra are having what looks like a deep conversation with grave expressions on their faces. She notices they don't have any food in front of them.

'Hey Hook-hand? Why aren't they eating something?'

The big man shrugs at her, 'that Cassandra girl had something before you two got here. She told us to make these pancakes for you so Atilla did. Rider didn't ask for anything.'

Rapunzel's eyes wander to the thief, 'He's been awake all night because of me...'

'Ah don't think too much about it Princess!' Big nose chuckles, 'us rough and tough men know what it's like to survive without food and rest.'

This doesn't exactly satisfying the young woman. She looks down at her half-eaten plate of pancakes. In the excitement of the story telling she had forgotten about it. There was very little of the fruit left - this of course was Pascal's doing - but there was still a lot on the plate to eat. She gets up, picks up the plate and walks over to the bar.

Cassandra notices her coming towards them and nudges Eugene. He whips his head around so fast that it almost makes Rapunzel jump. 'Um Eugene? Umm here I thought you'd want some.' She thrusts the plate right under his nose.

All she can focus on is his eyes. They are so red. So, so red.

Eugene's takes a moment to focus on the plate that was being held way too close to his face. Close enough that the sweet smell filled his senses instantly. She sees his face light up for a second before he looks back up at the girl in front of him, eyeing her suspiciously. 'Blondie, you can have it. I'm not hungry, I promise.'

She doesn't know why but she can't help but feel a little angry. She glares at him, 'noted.' She replies with a firm and crisp tone.

'What? What did I do?'

'Eugene you told me yourself that you haven't eaten in over a day. And now your promising that you aren't hungry. So now I know that you make false promises.'

Cassandra bursts out laughing from behind Eugene, 'Wow a Rapunzel without an extremely sappy and annoying infatuation for you? This is fantastic!'

Eugene twists his head to scowl at Cass before turning back and slowly and carefully speaking, 'Okay Rapunzel, you're right I am a little bit hungry. How about you sit up here and we can share the rest. We need to tell you the plan for today anyway.'

Cassandra moves over a seat so that Rapunzel can settle between them. Pascal notices an untouched bowl of peanuts and jumps down from Rapunzel's shoulder to continue his snacking.

'So, Fitzherbert filled me in on what's up. You definitely came from the same place we did. The door at Matthew's place. Nothing else would make any sense. So, you probably just have some bad memory loss. Eugene doesn't remember a few hours too. So clearly loss of memory is a side effect of portals or something. I, of course, don't have any memory loss, probably because I have the strongest mind.'

'Or the thickest skull.' Eugene mumbles under his breath.

Cass ignores him, 'We can ask Xavier about it when we find him.'

'Xavier? He's the one who knows all the Corona mythologies right? The one that told us about Zhan Tiri and Demanitus.' She recognises his name from the pub thugs' brief summary.

'Yeah that's him. He knows a lot of potions and things so he might be able to help us out there and make a memory recovery drink or something.'

Rapunzel suddenly sees a fork appear in front of her. She looks over to see that Eugene is chewing away at the pancakes and offering her a bite. He isn't even looking at her, but instead studying a list of scribbled notes listing what seemed to be 'the plan.' She cautiously takes the bite. It had been so long since she'd been fed by Mother. _Why is he feeding me like I'm a child?_ He is doing it so casually that she wonders if it's something they would do as a couple. Rapunzel glances at his swollen eyes. _Has he been crying?_ She didn't want to upset him anymore so decided to just roll with whatever came her way for the time being.

As Rapunzel and Eugene finish the pancakes, Cassandra continues to fill Rapunzel in on the plan they had formulated. They also discussed possible theories about their situation. By the time they'd finished, the plate is empty. Rapunzel has a sneaky suspicion that Eugene gave her more than he gave himself. She almost brings it up when suddenly Atilla ceremoniously emerges from the kitchen. 'who wants freshly squeezed lemonade?'

There's a round of cheers and whoops and applause as they all scramble to the bar where Atilla begins pouring out glasses.

He turns to the triplet at the far end of the bar. 'You guys having any?'

'Yeah two over here for me and Cass. Can you get Rapunzel something else?' Eugene shouts across the boisterous large men in reply.

Atilla slides two glasses over to them.

Rapunzel frowns, 'why can't I have any?'

'It's not that you can't. It's just that you don't like lemonade, Blondie.'

'But I've never tried it before. Mother never brings lemons to the tower.'

'You have tried it Rapunzel you just don't remember.' Eugene says softly. He pauses as Rapunzel scowls back at him. She can't tell what he's thinking as he looks back at her. 'Here I'll get you a drink that you do like.'

He gets up and effortlessly jumps over to the other side of the bar and makes his way to Atilla.

Rapunzel is starting to get annoyed. Who is he to decide things for her like that? _Just because he thinks he knows me. He's so controlling. Maybe that's why I didn't want to marry him!_

Cass pushes her glass in front of Rapunzel. 'Here try mine if you really want to.'

Rapunzel takes a sip.

She hates it.

She squints her face and shakes her head at the sharp taste. While Cassandra chuckles, 'See, you've never been a fan cuz of how bitter it is. I never got that. The bitterness is what I like best.'

Rapunzel sighs, 'I know that you both know me, but it's annoying being told what I like and don't like.'

Cassandra nods slowly, 'Yeah I get that. My dad spent half his life trying to convince me that I should like dolls and cooking and all that rubbish. Took me ages to make him see that I'm meant to be a fighter. You should get to experience everything you want. Learn what you like and don't like for yourself...' Cassandra looks over at Eugene who had since started to mix a colourful looking mocktail. A small smirk appears on her face.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Eugene returns to the girls with a brightly coloured drink in one hand. 'There you go your Royal Blondness! A beautiful drink for a beautiful girl!'

Rapunzel examines the vibrant multicoloured drink placed in front of her. 'Oh! it's so pretty!' She beams.

She takes the twisty straw between her delicate fingertips and takes a long sip.

Then she gags.

'Oh! Ugh that's disgusting I'm not a fan of that at all!' She quickly grabs Cassandra's lemonade glass and gulps it down. 'Ah that's better!'

Eugene is silent. He stares at her with eyes wide open and a jaw that falls, then closes, then opens again.

Then he explodes.

'Oh no oh no oh no this is bad this is reeeeally really bad this is very bad!' He looks around him manically as if trying to physically find some logic that may be floating in the air around him. Everyone in the pub turns to watch the sudden outburst. 'See Cass! I told you this might happen! We are doing things differently to last time and now it's changing her! We are messing up the past!'

Cassandra scoffs at him, 'Calm down Fitzherbert! A girl's allowed to have a change of taste!'

'No! Don't you get it!? First, it's drinks! Then she might have a different taste in clothing! She might start wearing shoes! Then it'll be a different taste in activities and she'll stop doing all her drawing and dancing and singing and painting and all those wonderful things she is so amazing at. And what if she then had a different taste in people, Cassandra!? What if she decides she doesn't like you this time? What if she decides she doesn't love me?!'

'Ha! way to sound insecure, Rider!' Big Nose calls out.

There's a pause where Rapunzel and Cassandra look at each other. To Eugene's surprise, they both burst out laughing. Pascal chuckles alongside them too.

Eugene fumes as the two girls wipe the tears from their eyes. 'What? What is it!? You think this is funny! I have read enough science fiction to know that this isn't a joke!'

Rapunzel continues giggling, 'It's okay! Cass told me to say I preferred the lemonade to the drink you brought cuz she knew it would freak you out.'

'And I was right wasn't I!?' Cass chuckles as she places her hand out for Rapunzel to high five.

'No! Don't you high five her!' Eugene scowls hysterically at Rapunzel before fixing his gaze on her companion, 'So that's what I get for opening my heart out to you, is it Cassandra? I tell you all my fears about this whole situation and you use it to pull jokes on me? Fine I see how it is!' He dramatically spins around and marches out of the tavern. 'Just grab Shorty and let's go!'

Rapunzel stops laughing and becomes worried. Cassandra sees her concern and pats her shoulder, 'don't worry about him, Raps! I don't know why he's being so touchy now, but he's fine. Eugene knows how to take a joke.'

'It doesn't seem like he does.' Rapunzel continues to stare after him as he trudges away, 'What did he mean? When he was saying about opening his heart to you?'

'Oh right. Just before you came over here he was crying like a baby about what he'd do if we messed up the space-time continu-something. I don't know some bookish nerd thing. He's worried that you'll become a different person if we don't keep an eye on what you are experiencing and what you are learning and how you learn things and who you learn from.' She rolls her eyes. 'I told him he was being stupid. Let's be honest, I've seen the way you've been looking at him. There's something there. And you could commit first degree murder and he'd still follow you around like a sad puppy. He should chill, let you do what you want and stop being a drama queen.'

Rapunzel sighs, 'I'm glad you're here Cassandra. It's nice to have someone on my side.' Pascal looks mildly offended by this comment but doesn't say anything.

'What are friends for.' She shrugs, 'Don't worry about him trying to interfere with you again. I'll talk to him. Everyone should be allowed to be free to do what they want.'

Rapunzel smiles warmly at the dark-haired woman before her. She could tell why they were good friends.

Cass looks around the tavern, 'Anyway, we do need to leave. Where is Shorty? I haven't seen him in a while.'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Cassandra grows more and more grumpy as she and Rapunzel search around the pub for the small man. 'He was here when I arrived last night. He can't have gotten far.'

Soon the entire crowd of the Snuggly Duckling is searching. They look under tables and over shelves and inside barrels and behind decorations. He is nowhere to be found.

'Argh. He's not worth the effort. Let's just forget him. It's not like he has much of a contribution.' Cass grumbles.

'No! We can't just leave him!' Rapunzel declares.

Cassandra can't help but smile at her, 'I don't know what Eugene is worrying about. You haven't changed a bit.'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

It turns out Shorty was sleeping away peacefully in a plant pot. Hook-hand uses his hook to lift Shorty by the trousers out from within the large leaves. 'Got him.'

Shorty slightly opens one eye and gasps at Rapunzel, 'oh no! It's the Queen of Corona! I didn't do anything your majesty! I swear!'

Cass rolls her eyes, 'well he's closer to being right than he normally is.'

As Cassandra makes her way over to collect the small drunkard (ignoring his terrified screams as she throws him over and onto her shoulder), Rapunzel says her goodbyes to the Snuggly Duckling gang and heads out to where Eugene has climbed a nearby tree and sits comfortably on a branch as he stuffs some apples into a satchel.

'I guess it's hard to get out of the habit of stealing.' Rapunzel calls out to him.

He looks down at her, and despite himself, smiles, 'For your information, Atilla said we could have some of these for the road.' He clicks his bag shut before gracefully jumping off the branch and landing neatly in a crouched position with one hand on the ground to steady himself. 'We have just over an hour before Lance's boat arrives. I assume they've told you about Lance?' He nods towards the door as he stands up straight and wipes his hand on his vest.

'Yeah they did. Your childhood friend who is really immature and non-serious and annoying'

'Huh.' Eugene sighs, 'see, this is exactly why I wanted to tell you everything. Cass has such negative opinions on everything. There are glaciers warmer than her. And that lot in there aren't much better. Hearing her side of the story will just make you biased.'

Rapunzel scoffs at him, 'And what? your side isn't biased?'

'Well no! Because I know you.' He gives her a proud smile.

'And she doesn't?' Rapunzel can't help but feel a little irritated at his smug expression.

Eugene notices this and stops smiling. 'Well sure she does, but she doesn't see the world the way you do! She just doesn't get you like I do!'

'Oh really?! If you know me so well then you'd know to back off and stop deciding everything for me!'

'What do you mean?' He seems genuinely confused and this just fuels Rapunzel's frustration further.

'The fact that you seem to think you have to control everything that's going on. Everything to do with me, at least. If you love me so much then why can't you back off a bit. Let me actually enjoy this freedom while I have it! Cassandra gets it! She gets me! You clearly don't!'

He drops his head back and groans in frustration, 'No Rapunzel! You're the one that doesn't get it-' Eugene then freezes immediately, regretting his words.

'Oh yeah. I've just come out of tower, so clearly I don't know anything!' Rapunzel is red with fury.

Meanwhile Eugene's colour fades. 'No. No Rapunzel I didn't mean-'

'Because need I remind you that it was _you_ that told me that the first thing that made you fall in love with me was how smart I was in handling myself at the Snuggly Duckling the first time.'

'Rapunzel just let me explain-'

'Or did you lie about that too?'

'Wait what-'

'Like you did about the King being nice and Cassandra being cold and me loving life in the Palace when clearly it's just another place for me to be trapped. To feel trapped!'

'Rapunzel, calm down you've got this all wrong. I'd never lie to you.'

'Oh really? What about this morning? When you said you'd bring me back to the tower before Mother got back. You never mean't _that_ did you?!'

'You still want to go back there? Are you crazy? I thought once you heard about what she did you'd forget about going back!'

'That's not the point! The point is that you just want me for yourself! What difference does it make it I have to do what she says or if I have to do what you say!? I'm trapped either way!'

'Rapunzel, no I'd never- I just want to help- I'm sorry if I've been messing up- it's just-'

Tears form in her eyes, 'Just what? What, Eugene? Just so hard for you? Well it's hard for me too! Do _you_ have any idea what it's like to feel so pressured to be the person you remember?'

He goes quiet. She almost softens at the heart-breaking sadness she sees in his dark brown eyes. She squeezes her hands into painfully tight fists to stop herself from falling into those gorgeous eyes. She doesn't really know why.

'Eugene. Don't pretend that you're being impartial.'

Before their conversation can come to an end Rapunzel huffs and stomps off towards Cassandra and Shorty.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Eugene's frustration immediately subsides. He groans as he slaps his forehead. He knows it's his fault. He needs to be more sensitive around this new Rapunzel. He can't just act his usual way and expect her to understand his always-sincere-intentions.

He and Rapunzel hardly ever had serious arguments. They would disagree and debate now and again. And sure, they seemed to be polar-opposites sometimes. But they were perfect for each other. Somehow, they always worked it out.

But reaching that point of understanding in a relationship takes time. Eugene knew that. He remembered the first serious fight he had had with Rapunzel. It was actually over a year after their first meeting. Not long after they had started their journey following the black rocks. Before then they had rarely even argued. The Queen called it a honeymoon phase. Lots of people, Cassandra especially, were sickened by the absolute sweetness of His and Rapunzel's initial relationship. It was so perfect. They were always so happy. It was so perfect that it seemed fake.

He thinks back to how he can recreate the early days of his and Rapunzel's relationship when he notices Pascal scampering towards him. 'Hey buddy?' He couches down onto the ground and reaches a flat hand for the Chameleon to climb onto. 'Be honest with me, how am I doing with Rapunzel? Any chance she's falling in love with me again any time soon?'

Pascal lifts one of his front limbs and tilts it back and forth as if to say, 'eh kinda yeah. Kinda not. Mostly not.'

Eugene sighs. 'What should I do?'

Pascal squeaks at him.

'Be less protective? But I've always been protective of her Pascal. Just like she's protective of me. We protect each other. That's how we work.'

Pascal rolls his eyes and gestures at him more.

'Really? I don't mean to be controlling...'

Pascal gestures and squeaks his grand conclusion.

'Oh.' Eugene frowns, 'So you think I should stop interfering and just follow her lead. Give her space.'

Pascal gives a sharp nod.

Eugene smiles at the green creature and lovingly strokes his tiny head. 'You're a wise one, Frog.'


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Man it's been a while. I had to wait for season 2 to end before I could continue the story and then life just got in the way. Sorry it took so long!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It has some of my favourite Rapunzel and Eugene moments so far!

Thanks for your comments and messages and follows! I am so so flattered.

Hope this is worth the wait.

* * *

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 8**

'Okay okay now pass that part to me.'

'That's what I was doing!'

'No pass it under not over!'

'What? That doesn't make any sense!'

'You'll make it too long!'

'I'm doing it the way I've done everyone morning for the last few years, Fitzherbert!'

'Hey! I've done it plenty of times too!'

'Yeah But You're over-complicating it!'

'I'm over-complicating it?'

Rapunzel patiently kneels on the cool grass and rolls her eyes at Pascal who slaps a little green paw to his head. No one really pays attention to Shorty who is singing merrily and skips around collecting flowers as he had just been ordered to.

They were at the edge of the forest just before the bridge into the kingdom. The midday sun shining through the gaps of the dense canopy of leaves above them. They had been just about to venture into the main Kingdom when Cassandra noted that it might be a good idea to get Rapunzel's hair off the ground. Both Eugene and Cassandra had helped make Rapunzel's signature braid many times by now, so they both decided to get to work. It shouldn't have taken too long. But unfortunately both Eugene and Cassandra had very different methods of helping make Rapunzel's hair and well, you know what they say about too many cooks in the kitchen.

As the two bickering companions argue over how to arrange the freshly picked flowers (and weeds and sticks and a dead squirrel) that Shorty had just collected, Rapunzel peers ahead through the dense bushes at the tall castle resting on top of a large hill. It looked so majestic and grand! And so far awayand yet so close! And so unlike her small cosy home in the tower. Her claustrophobic home.

'I can't imagine living some place like that Pascal! Can you?'

The chameleon shakes his head, eyes wide and excited.

Rapunzel recalls how Eugene had told her about how small her world felt in the Castle. How all the rule and regulations were an achingly heavy weight on her shoulders. Even Snuggly Duckling men had mentioned how over bearing the king was. Just like Mother. But Rapunzel tries to push aside these thoughts. After all, how could we world feel so small in a place as big as that!

'Et voila! You're all set to hit the town, Goldie!' Eugene's mellow voice sings behind her. She cranes her neck around to see her hair intricately organised into a neat and gorgeous braid of twists and turns, decorated with flowers of every colour. She gasps in excitement. She feels beautiful! Rapunzel quickly jumps to her feet and twirls around, giggling at how free she feels without her hair dragging all over the ground.

'Be careful. We don't have any bobby pins to keep it in place.' Cassandra warns.

'Thank you!' The blonde ball of excitement exclaims. She skips over to hug Cassandra and immediately begins asking for the complicated mechanics and physics that are involved in getting the 70 feet of locks up into a mere five foot braid.

Eugene would have pointed out that he deserved a hug too for his contribution but just crosses his arms and smiles at the beautiful girl beaming with joy as she soaks up all the information she is learning from Cassandra. _How is she just so perfect?_ Rapunzel, of course. Not Cassandra! _Ew._

He thought back to that time when those red-haired kids had made Rapunzel's hair on her first visit to the kingdom. Even though a long time had passed since then (for him at least, not Rapunzel apparently), he still got that same feeling in the depths of his chest at the sight of her. That feeling that made him catch his breath. That feeling that made him feel warm and safe and well... in love.

His fawning is interrupted by a small drunk man-child pulling at his trouser.

'What is it, Shorty?'

'I'm so sorry! I've lost the children!' Shorty bawls, 'please forgive me!'

Eugene gives an exhausted chuckle. 'What you have kids now, Shorty?'

'No your children!'

'Well you can relax my loco friend, I don't have any.' Eugene lowers his voice and gives a small wink, 'That I know of at least.'

He passes the little guy an apple to gnaw on before calling out to the two girls still chatting away. 'Hey, how about we get going ladies?'

They both ignore him.

'Oh my gosh! Then what happened!'

'That's the best part! It turns out that 'precious' wasn't the rabbit! It was a head of cabbage all along!'

'What?! After all that!'

Both of the girls laugh together heartily.

'Ahem' Eugene Clears his throat, 'I'm sorry to break up this blooming friendship you both have going on but we need to get to the docks in the next ten minutes if we want to catch Lance.'

'Yeah, yeah, we're going Eugene.' Cassandra waves a hand distractedly in his direction before continuing her conversation with Rapunzel.

Eugene turns to Pascal who had been sitting on his shoulder ever since they left the Snuggly Duckling. 'I'd say: 'Women Am I right?!' But that would be implying that Cassandra's one.'

Pascal rolls his eyes.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

They emerge from the forest and are soon making their way across the bridge to the main kingdom. There's an excited bustle as the crowd enjoys the days festivities. Rapunzel looks around in awe at the big beautiful business around her. She excitedly skips around and marvels at the sights and sounds and smells around her as she pushes through the crowds entering the festival.

Cassandra carries on with a Brisk walk in order to keep up with the bubble of energy dancing through the crowds. She happily points out different things that may be of interest to the young Princess on their way to the docks. Seeing Rapunzel's shining, gleeful grin, Eugene feels like his jaw is sore on her behalf.

'Oh and that's Uncle Monty's'

'Oh the sweet maker I don't get on with? Right Cassandra?'

'Yeah but that's mainly cuz of you being the princess. Why don't you meet him now. I bet he'd like you if he didn't know who you are! And his lantern festival cookies are apparently a huge hit.'

'Ooh You haven't had them?'

Cassandra shrugs, 'I'm not one for sweet things.'

'Pffft Of course.' Eugene grumbles to himself, 'honestly how come those two hit it off so quickly?'

Shorty strolls swayingly beside him, 'yeah! Weird! Must be the hair colour.'

Eugene just ignores the dwarfed man and just keeps his head down to avoid being recognised. The good thing about festivals, as any thief knows, is people are to busy to notice any stranger around them. In fact he didn't need to worry since if anyone would be gaining attention it wasn't going to be him when Rapunzel was around. Many people would stop to stare at the angelic young lady with the impossibly long blonde hair. He would beam with pride when a young child looked up at her with awe and wonder._ Yep That's my girlfriend! _He would feel a growing darkness crawl up from inside him grow dark when any man looked at her in lust. _Hey That's my girlfriend!_

By 11am they reach the Corona docks. Big boats full of tourists from neighbouring kingdoms arrive in large crowds of people of all shapes and sizes. And Rapunzel is mesmerised! It had never occurred to her how different people could look from each other. Each person was unique and special. And she wanted to meet everyone!

Rapunzel doesn't shy away from starting conversations with the people around her. Sharing her excitement with them. Many people stare at the girl with the long haired lady with the chameleon on her shoulder. Amused to see her child-like wonder. She has such a life and presence that no one passing noticed the wanted thief following after her.

The whole gang finally arrive at the dock and wait for the 11.05am ferry from Arendelle.

It doesn't arrive.

Cassandra goes up to a nearby dock worker to enquire further before rejoining Rapunzel, Eugene, Shorty and Pascal.

'Apparently the boat got delayed They get rough storms over those oceans apparently.'

'So when's it coming?' Rapunzel asks.

'They don't know.' Cassandra shrugs. 'So it looks like we have time to kill.'

Eugene leans against a pile of boxes, 'Let's just wait here. I don't want Lance to arrive and not know where to find us.'

'Um no.' Cassandra places her fists on her hips. 'You can wait here for your boyfriend. Rapunzel and I will go find Xavier and get some answers. No point wasting time.'

Shorty lazily raises a hand like a kid in school, 'where do I go Oh Scary one?'

Cassandra raises an eyebrow at him, 'Uh yeah, you can stay here.'

Eugene collapses onto a nearby barrels and folds his arms grumpily, 'Yeah fine.'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

As the two women make their way to Xavier's, Rapunzel is desperate to join in the days festivities. However, Cassandra is eager to get to the blacksmith as quickly as possible. She tolerated Rapunzel slowing them down a little bit to chat to strangers, try the free food at the various stalls, and take in all the sights. But Cassandra drew the line at things that would take too long. She resisted Rapunzel's begging to go to the library, she practically had to drag Rapunzel away from the musicians in the square and she had to firmly reject Rapunzel's desire to join the kids creating colourful street chalk drawings.

Rapunzel could have been annoyed at Cass. But she was so excited to be where she was that she wouldn't let anything ruin her mood! They're walking up the main road when Rapunzel notices a queue of people. She looks up to see a giant mural of the king and queen with a little baby in their hands. She stood to stare as people solemnly lay flowers at the base.

Cassandra notices the lost Princess is no longer beside her and turns to join Rapunzel where she stands, transfixed.

'Raps? You okay?'

Rapunzel is quiet for a moment and her companion worries that she might start crying. Instead, however, Rapunzel just shakes her head and laughs, 'I can't believe no one here can tell who I am! There's no one else here with green eyes and blonde hair like that baby. Like me.'

Cassandra chuckles, 'Coronian's are known for being nice, not smart.'

'And those are my parents.' It's a statement.

Cass doesn't know how to respond. 'Uh... yeah they are.'

'They look so happy.'

'I mean I think the artist has to make them happy or he wouldn't get paid or soemthing. I only ever remember them being sad.' Cassandra says quietly. 'Until you came back that is.'

Rapunzel continues to look at the warm faces of the man and woman on the wall in front of her, 'I want to meet them.'

'Well, you will eventually.'

Rapunzel shakes her head, 'no, I mean _now_.'

Cassandra frowns and then takes a deep breath. 'Raps. I get that you want to meet them but that's not a good idea.'

'Why?' Rapunzel cries loud enough that the people around her jump a little, 'are you going to start telling me what to do, now? They are up in that castle somewhere mourning and we can bring an end to their pain. Make them happy!'

'Rapunzel! Calm down. And don't try your guilt-tripping on me, it won't work. Why do you suddenly care about the King and Queen so much? They aren't a priority right now. Getting us back to the future is.'

'Cass. I've just been told today that that my own mother has been using me my whole life for her own benefit. Do you know how that feels? You are great Cassandra, really, but you aren't exactly empathetic. It would be nice to meet someone who actually truly loves me.'

Pascal turns red and frowns up at her.

'Of course, I know you love me Pascal!' Rapunzel immediately softens.

Cassandra places a hand on the girl's shoulder, 'Look I know I don't show it but I do love you. You're my best friend! And that idiot back there on the docks loves you too. Like crazy. Think about him.'

Rapunzel rolls her tearful eyes, 'Yeah but it's just weird with you guys. You've known me longer than I've known you. It's weird!'

'Look Rapunzel. If we go to your parents now, they won't let you out of their sight any time soon. And any chance of getting us back to the future will be very difficult. Xavier's is just around the corner. Let's talk to him before we plan anything.'

Rapunzel looks out to the towers of the palace and sighs. She then looks at Cassandra with a small sigh, 'Yeah. You're right.'

As the two women enter the blacksmith's workshop they are run into by four young sisters with fiery red hair. The young ones mutter apologies before looking up to see the most beautiful person they have ever laid their young eyes upon. All four of them gape up at the lady with the big emerald eyes and petite frame and the humongous braid of golden hair! Rapunzel giggles and gives them a shy wave as They continue to stare in complete awe. Cassandra proceeds to grab Rapunzel by the elbow and pull her past the enchanted siblings. Rapunzel heard the little girls giggle and whisper to each other as they scamper away out of the shop.

Right in front of Rapunzel and Cassandra stands a broad, strong looking man with a big round belly and kind and wise eyes. He notices their presence and walks towards them from the fireplace. 'Cassandra?' His voice is disapproving, 'Your father has lost his mind looking for you. No one has seen you since yesterday.'

Cassandra seems unfazed by this and nonchalantly waves a hand, 'Ah relax. My dad just needs an excuse to worry.'

Xavier chuckles under his breath. 'So how can I help you today. Need a new sword already?'

The black-haired woman grabs a chair and spins it round before sitting on it backwards, her legs spread apart around the seats back. 'No actually I've brought my friend here to hear some Corona lore from you. For the festival, you know.'

'Oh really? And who is your lovely friend here?' He turns to face Rapunzel straight on.

She is momentarily intimidated by his intensely observational eyes reading her, 'Oh! Um, my name's Rapunzel'

'She's here visiting from out of town.' Cassandra adds casually. Rapunzel can't help but note how good Cass is at lying!

Xavier nods slowly as he processes this information, 'Rapunzel? What an interesting name...'

'Yeah, her mother clearly hated her. Naming her after a lettuce.' Cass scoffs.

Rapunzel frowns at Cassandra and is about to argue back when Xavier calmly intervenes.

'Actually Cassandra. There's more to it. All the plant names have a further meaning too. And Lettuce means 'never give up.'

Rapunzel raises an eyebrow. She had no idea. Xavier gives her a warm encouraging smile and she finds herself smiling back.

'Rapunzel, how are you finding the festival so far?' He brings a stool for her to sit on.

'Oh, it's wonderful!'

'I'm glad to hear that. Well ladies what do you want to hear? The story of the Lost Princess?'

'Oh no We know all about that one. Rapunzel heard this tale she found interesting while on the road. About a door that act as a portal through time.'

'Oh I see. Well that's not really Corona lore. But I know what you are speaking of.' His voice immediately becomes impossibly deeper as he dramatically announces, 'the Door of Isikhaati'

The girls eyes both open wider. Rapunzel can't help but already feel mystified, 'We were wondering if such a thing could be true'

'Ah yes it indeed does exist. A Magic door that can take you to another time in your own life.'

'So how does it work?' Cassandra interjects

'No one knows the true mechanism of the spell behind such doors I'm afraid.'

'But it must really mess with your mind? Right?'

Xavier shrugs, 'Well that depends, Cassandra. You see, there are two theories about such portal doorways. One is that the door transports just your mind. Placing it into your past body. Others argue that the door would transport your whole current body and mind into your past timeline. I'm afraid I don't know which type is true of the Door of Isikhaati. But there is an intermediate place that everyone is certain exists called the Bos Tuval. Every time you go through a portal door you will travel through there before reaching your destination. It is here where either your mind is pulled out of your current body and into your past one, or your entire body must replace your past body. The part that is left over remains in the Bos Tuval for eternity.'

Rapunzel scrunches her nose. 'That's confusing'

Cassandra pushes on, 'So can't your mind get damaged?'

'Well yes, I would think there must be an affect on it. No one really knows what happens in the Bos Tuval because no one comes out remembering their time there. But many have been known to lose their memory while travelling through the time portal.'

The two ladies look at each other.

Rapunzel leans in eagerly, 'How do they get their memories back?'

'My dear those memories are lost in the void of the Bos Tuval. No one yet knows how they can be retrieved. I have heard of a rumour that there is a particular potion I don't have the recipe for it. But it can turn any door into a portal to the Door of Isikhaati, and therefore the Bos Tuval. So that may be one way. Who knows? I'm afraid that is all I know on the topic.'

'Do you know if its true that two people need to go through it for it to work?' Cassandra presses.

'I have not heard that. But it could be possible. Magic works in strange ways.'

'Well, thanks Xavier. We better head off now anyway.' Cassandra jumps up and starts to move towards the door.

'No worries. Give my best to your father'

'Thank you so much Xavier!' Rapunzel runs to give him a quick hug before following Cassandra out of the shop.'

Xavier smiles as he watches her go, 'Good luck to you, Princess'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

'It's a shame he doesn't know how to make the potion.' Rapunzel sighs.

'You don't need to worry about that. Eugene and I have some.'

'Wait what?'

'Yeah didn't I tell you? Here.' She hands Rapunzel the small vial of green liquid from her belt.

'Oh wait! I've seen this before!' Rapunzel exclaims, 'When I appeared at the Snuggly Duckling yesterday! I had a small satchel with me! In it there were a whole pile of this liquid in little bottles just like this! There was also a book and a frying pan…'

'Wait.' Cass grabs her friend by the shoulders. Pascal just manages to avoid being crushed by jumping onto Cassandra's arm and climbing up it. 'You have more of the potion? That's fantastic!'

'No I don't anymore.'

Cassandra's face falls, 'What do you mean?'

'Mother found them and took them. She took the whole bag. She said it was a poison.'

'Hmm well looks like we need to get them back.'

'Get what back?' The two women turn to see Eugene arrive and stand before them with his hands on his hips expectantly.

'Shouldn't you be at the docks waiting for your long-lost drama queen?' Cass frowns.

'They got news the ship won't depart today. Get what back?' He asks again.

'Rapunzel has more of the potion. She must have brought them from the house of yesterday's tomorrow. But they are with Gothel.'

Eugene lets out a long dramatic groan, 'ugh I am not in the mood to deal with that woman right now. Or you know, ever.'

'Yeah. But we need to get back so we have to. Let's go. You want Raps to get her memory back, don't you?'

To the girls' surprise, Eugene gives them a winning cheesy grin. 'Well of course I do. But how about we let her make some new memories too!' He flourishes out a hand towards Rapunzel and bows slightly. She looks down at it, wide-eyed, like it's a wild animal.

Cassandra crosses her arms, 'what'cha mean, Fitzherbert?'

'I mean let's take a break from this whole angsty mission and let Rapunzel enjoy herself. This festival is her life's dream. And she doesn't remember having lived it.' He gives her a small wink. She feels a warmth rise to her cheeks and returns his smile as she takes his hand.

Cassandra just yawns and crosses her arms, 'Yeah you can go and prance around and smell the plastic sunflowers and whatever merchandise they scam you with this year, I'm going to go show my face to my dad before he freaks out too much and sends the whole force after me. Where's Shorty?'

Eugene shrugs and proceeds to lead Rapunzel away. Cassandra is left watching them head towards the main square. She turns to Pascal who had quietly remained on her shoulder. She gives him a little rub on the head and together they start the search for the little drunkard.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Alone at last and hand in hand, Eugene and Rapunzel explore the festival.

Rapunzel completely absorbed the joyous mood of the festival around her. She tugged Eugene towards any scent of freshly baked goods. She was so excited to be part of the festivities that she decided to forget to ask Eugene where he had suddenly accumulated so many coins from.

They had a quick lunch of freshly baked bread and a tangy cheese that melted in their mouths. Rapunzel has finished her portion before Eugene had taken his third bite, so of course he gave her half of his too.

Less than a moment later they were sitting on the cobbled ground of the main square taking part in the chalk drawing contest. Eugene is tasked by Rapunzel to colour in certain parts of her giant and intricate sun design. He is pretty sure that he has ruined her artistic vision but she insists that his smudges and random colour palette just make the piece of work even better. They come second in the contest, the winner being a little toddler's rainbow scribbles. Rapunzel is elated at placing and Eugene buys her a celebratory cupcake which she shares with the tiny first place winner.

Still licking the strawberry icing off her fingers, Rapunzel follows Eugene into the kingdom library where they spend the next few hours going through every book. Rapunzel eagerly settles onto her tummy as she flicks through fairy tales and history books and classic literature and atlases and encyclopaedias. Rapunzel seems to like the fairytales the most. She has several of them open in front of her. Eugene looks from book to book. There's one book with a page open where a sea witch is making a deal with a mermaid that wants to be human; there's one with a Princess about to kiss a frog; there's a page open in another book about a Princess under a spell that leaves her completely asleep; and another where an Evil Queen is creating a poisoned apple. Rapunzel goes back and forth from one book to the other with a serious concentration as she gently bites the tip of her tongue. Eugene takes advantage of her complete focus on these books to swiftly remove an erotic novel that she had innocently added to her pile of books to read and place it back on a higher shelf. They later asked the librarian for a book from the Flynn Rider series but unfortunately, they had all been borrowed by 'that crazy kid of Quirin's.'

They probably would have spent the rest of the day reading if it weren't for Rapunzel's growling stomach so eventually, they leave to have some more street food. Eugene buys several souvenirs throughout the day, making sure to get her the small purple and gold flag that he had got for her last time. She hugged it to her chest and thanked him before running up to a group of musicians to listen to them play. Eugene reaches a hand to her and offers a dance which she eagerly accepts. They twirl together all around the square and soon they are surrounded by couples and children and families and friends all dancing to the joyous tune that filled the air of Corona. Just as the musicians finish their piece a voice sounds, 'To the docks!'

Eugene smiles down at the girl in front of him, 'ready?'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Rapunzel raises an eyebrow as Eugene rows them out into the water. There were many boats around and she expected him to stop with them but instead he keeps rowing further and further into the expanse of dark blue. 'Where are we going?'

Eugene grins back, 'Well, best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat.'

Soon they are far out enough to see the silhouette of the whole kingdom against the inky night sky. Rapunzel marvels at how beautiful it looks for a while before her face suddenly falls.

Eugene watches her, 'it's okay to be terrified.'

She snaps her head to face him, 'how did you know?'

He chuckles to himself, 'how do you think I know?' She gives a small smile back, 'Rapunzel I get it. You've been looking out the window for eighteen years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky. And it's scary to think that maybe it's not everything that you dreamed it would be.' He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze, 'but it will be.'

Rapunzel sighs, 'And what if it is? What then?'

'Well that's the good part, I guess!' He points a thumb to himself, 'You get to go find a new dream.'

She giggles and gently gives him a playful shove.

They spend the res of their time waiting in silence. Rapunzel begins studying the reflection of the castle in the water before her and then starts taking some of the flowers out of her braid. Eugene holds out a hand offering to hold them for her as she places them on the water with her petal touch.

That's when she noticed the reflection of a small light rising from the castle. Her eyes shoot up and there before her she sees the golden glow of the lanterns begin to rise into the sky.

Eugene knows what's coming next and steadies himself as Rapunzel clumsily leaps up and runs to the hem of the boat to get as close as she can to the spectacle before her.

She's entranced.

The darkness fills with more and more golden lights that dance across the sky. Rising from the kingdom and the boats and Rapunzel can't help but sigh at the sight, so warm and real and bright. It's was more remarkable then she could have ever dreamed. She couldn't believe she was here watching something so beautiful! She couldn't help but wonder how anything in life could ever be as wondrous as what she was currently experiencing. And then she thinks of Eugene.

She turns back to see him holding out two lanterns smiling up at her. She grins and sits back down on the wood in front of him. 'This is when I gave you back your satchel wasn't it?'

'I don't remember.'

'What?' She narrows her eyes at him, 'but you're the one that told me that!'

'All I remember is how completely ridiculously beautiful you looked. How beautiful you currently look.' His whole face is soft as it glows under the lanterns light. 'And I remember thinking shit.'

Rapunzel's taken aback and laughs nervously, 'what? Why?'

'Cuz I thought wow I'm going to have to start telling people my name is Eugene now. After all that effort becoming Flynn! Just Stop being a thief. Cuz you, you wonderful, miraculous, gorgeous girl, you don't deserve a thief. And I don't think I'll be able to spend another second of my life without you in it.'

Rapunzel's cheeks grow pink as she looks back at him. She pauses for a second before replying, 'I'm sorry Eugene. That I've been so difficult today. It's just that I've been scared and-'

Eugene puts a hand out to stop her, 'you don't need to apologise. It's been scary for all of us and I know I've been pushing you unfairly.' She smiles, 'now how about you take this before these burn out!'

He hands her a lantern and they both release them up towards the starry sky, watching them turn around each other as they rise and eventually get lost amongst the thousands of other lanterns around them.

Rapunzel's smile never fades as she continues to enjoy the scene around her. Eugene's never fades as he watches her enjoyment.

Eventually as the lanterns begin to float further away Rapunzel turns back to Eugene and squeezes his hands, 'thank you so so much!'

'Aw Rapunzel, it's always my pleasure!'

'For so long I wondered what it would feel like to see the lights! I never dreamed I'd feel this!'

'Feel what?'

She gazes intensely into his eyes.

'I can't explain it! All at one everything seems different!' Her big green eyes blinking in the starlight of the flickering flames around them.

'Because you finally got to see the lights. I get it.' He smiles warmly at her.

'No.' She's practically whispering, 'not _just_ that...'

'Then what?'

'All at once everything seems different...' she blushes slightly, 'Now that I see you.'

He hasn't realised how close they moved towards each other. Still hand in hand, Rapunzel's eyes flutter closed and she leans in towards him. Eugene watches her for a moment, almost as if hypnotised, before he finds he is doing the same.

He feels his heart pounding violently in his chest, he feels heat rushing through him, he feels her gentle breath against his face, and it is when he feels her petal lips barely brush his own that he quickly pulls away.

Eugene opens his eyes and cringes at Rapunzel's confusion. 'Sorry Rapunzel, I cant do this.'

She doesn't move, 'why?'

'I just...' He sighs, 'I just can't help but feel like I've pressured you into thinking you have to like me. And You don't have to Sunshine. I don't want you to feel like you have to or you should or you're meant to kiss me! You should want-'

He is cut off by Rapunzel grabbing his face and smashing her lips into his.

It's rough and clumsy and Eugene is momentarily stunned as he stares at the intensity of the scrunched up eyes right in front of his.

And then he lets out a held breath. A release from the tension he hasn't realised he had been feeling for quite a while now.

It feels just like their first ever kiss back In the tower all over again.

He smiles, almost laughing against her childishly pursed lips, before cupping her jaw with his hand and guiding her against him into a more natural position.

And now they are kissing.

He gently moves his mouth against hers. Rapunzel momentarily pauses before she reciprocated his motions. She is a fast learner after all.

It's gentle and sweet and vulnerable. The kind of kiss that would make his heart flutter and bloom. Eugene can't escape the thoughts running through his mind. _This is it! She likes me! She wants me! She's falling in love with me! Progress at last!_

Eugene pulls away from her slowly and too soon. It's out of habit. The thing about dating the princess of Corona is that you can't go for more than a peck in public If you want o stay on the King's good side. Rapunzel and he had never shied away from some public displays of affection. But it was never more than a quick and sweet kiss on the cheek or forehead or sometimes mouth when he was lucky.

Their more passionate moments together were reserved for when they were alone and out of sight.

So even though no one in the surrounding boats knew that it was their lost princess kissing a wanted thief under the light of a thousand lanterns, he pulls away. Because he doesn't want to scare her. He wants to take things slow. To give her space.

Unfortunately, or maybe very fortunately, Rapunzel has other ideas and as soon as Eugene draws away from him she lets out a small frustrated moan and leans further in to make contact again.

It's rough and aggressive and he completely melts into her.

Finally, Eugene lets himself get lost in kiss. He doesn't remember when his hands slid down from her face to her neck and then her waist and then her hips. He doesn't remember when she rises slightly off her seat to lean further into him, he doesn't remember when she shifts so that she is sitting on his thighs, he doesn't remember when - actually no he definitely remembers the moment she she completely presses up against him, straddling his hips with her slender legs and pushing right up to him as if trying to close any possible gap between them.

He wraps his arms around her not in his usual calculated and deliberate manner but desperately. Desperately clinging on to her. He can't help but laugh at the feeling of her arms flailing around as she desperately tries to bring him closer to her. She fists his vest, tangled his hair, tugs his shoulders. Anything to lock him into her.

With every moment he feels he is drawn closer and closer and deeper and deeper into her.

It feels like a prefect eternity has passed before they both finally pull away from each other. Eyes still closed he feels her chest heave as she catches her breath. Her forehead stays resting against his.

Eugene lets out a hearty laugh that comes out like a sigh of relief. He feels complete joy. He feels like a new and glorious sun has risen over them. He feels wild and free and happy as can be. He feels giddy. He feels excited.

He opens his eyes ready to once again be captured by the spell of her big green gorgeous eyes. She's looking at his lips. Breathing quiet and fast breaths. It's usually something he would find sexy. But he knows his girl. And she doesn't look happy.

There's lines of tension etched on her forehead, there's a small panic in her eyes, there's a worried tremble in her lip.

'Rapunzel, my love, are you okay?'

Her reply is the quietest of whispers. Barely a breath. 'It didn't work!'

'What? Too much tongue?' He gives a forced chuckle before catching himself when he realises that he can't really lighten the mood.

'No it's not that.' She is still not looking into his eyes.

'Then what's wrong, sweetheart?' He reaches out to cup her neck. 'You can tell me.'

He uses his thumb to try and lift her chin so that she will face him but she keeps focused down on his shirt and mumbles, 'True loves kiss.'

She is still on his lap and yet he feels a sudden distance between them. 'Wait what?'

She fiddles with her fingers, 'So many of those books in the library talked about how true loves kiss could break any spell and so I thought maybe it could bring my memory back. You keep going on and on about how we supposedly love each other. I thought it might work, you know.' She looks up at him and almost gasps at the sight of Eugene's expression. He's not happy. She quickly slides off his lap and back onto the wooden seat of the boat.

There's a painful silence between them as Eugene frowns back at her. Searching her eyes to make sense of her words. Until finally, he lets out a big and slow sigh as if trying to compose himself and turns to focus on the silhouette of the palace against the nights sky.

'Rapunzel, don't get me wrong because you are the smartest person I know. But that idea was just plain stupid.'

She's taken aback. 'Excuse me.'

He rolls his eyes, attempting, and failing, to hold back the frustration in his voice. 'Come on Blondie! True loves kiss?! Seriously?'

Rapunzel locks her jaw and flares back at the man before her, 'What is up with you? How is it that you believe in magic healing hair and magic black rocks but not a magic kiss? You're so cynical! You don't have any faith! At least I was trying!'

'I do have faith Rapunzel!' He turns back to her, 'I have faith in us, Rapunzel. That you and I are meant to be together.'

'Exactly! You keep going on about how much we apparently love each other! So what's you're problem with true loves kiss? You don't really love me? Is that it?'

He stares back at her dumbfounded.

She continues, 'How do I know you really love me? It could all be a plan. You win the heart of the princess of the kingdom and get to live a life of luxury! All I have is your word and that Cassandra's. I don't know her. She could be your partner in crime! Maybe That's why you don't think a kiss will work! Because you don't actually love me!'

Families and couples sitting on nearby boats are startled by the blonde girl's raised voice and turn to watch the scene before them.

Eugene is oblivious to this as he finally explodes.

'Are you _kidding_ me!? Of course I love you Rapunzel! It's you that doesn't love me right now! That's why I know a stupid kiss won't work!'

'No no no.' She points a finger at him, 'I thought about it. Half of those girls were unconscious and true loves kiss still broke the spell! The potential for true love is enough. Or just one sided love is enough.'

'Oh really Rapunzel? Really?! He scoffs, 'That is not how love works you-' he stops himself, 'love has to be mutual.'

'No it doesn't!' She's looking at him like he's stupid. 'You claim to love me. That has nothing to do with whether or not I love you! Anyway! You don't know what I'm feeling! I could love you!'

He raises an eyebrow at her, 'So humour me then. Say you didn't know anything about true loves kiss and all this spell breaking lunacy. Would you have kissed me today?'

Rapunzel pauses and becomes quiet, 'I don't know...maybe... no probably... I don't know...'

Eugene groans at her response and looks away from her again, 'I can't believe I was stupid enough to think for a split second that you were falling in love with me again! But it turns out it was just a stupid plan.' He sounds defeated.

'Don't act like you wouldn't have been happy if it worked!' Rapunzel retorts.

'You're right Rapunzel.' He snaps, 'I would be happy. Because if it worked than it would mean that you loved me back. But apparently you just think I'm using you like Gothel did.'

'Well what do you expect? I just get told that the woman I have loved my entire life, the only person I have ever known, has been using me! I find out that apparently I have never been loved ever! If the woman who raised me didn't love me then why would you? Why would anyone?' Tears form in her eyes. Eugene knows that if he looks at her now he would soften immediately and hold her close to him. And tell her how much she deserved to be loved. And how wrong it was that she grew up without it. But for some reason a stubborn side of him keeps himself stiff and still fuming.

'You're right. You don't have a reason to trust me. If you still can't see how much I love you then I don't know what else I can do to prove it.'

'It doesn't feel like you love me. We keep arguing and disagreeing. It doesn't feel like the Eugene and Rapunzel that you keep talking about!'

He pauses. He is silent. He makes sure to look anywhere but at her. A small voice in his head is crying out to him to calm down, to watch what he is saying. But his anger and frustration just overpowers him. Like an angry animal on the loose. He can't hold back. When he finally speaks, he expects it to come out as a loud and unruly rage but instead is voice is cruel and icy. Somehow worse. 'Maybe you're right Rapunzel. Maybe True Loves Kiss didn't work because I _don't_ love you.'

Despite all she had said and thought and hypothesised, the statement is like a slap to her face. Eugene can feel the shock in the young girl sitting before him, but he forces himself to keep looking away.

'Not because I'm a thief trying to reap the benefits of dating a Princess. Maybe I don't love you because _you aren't you_. I know the woman I loved, and she would never play with my feelings the way you just did. She'd never take advantage of anyone's feelings, let alone mine! I don't know what we've done wrong this time but you aren't the Rapunzel I loved.'

'Eugene?' her voice breaks. She couldn't tell you why her heart ached so much at his words. Maybe because she was losing another loved one that day. First her mother. And now him.

At the broken sounds of her whispering his name, He finally looks at her. There's miles between them. He doesn't know what stops him from reaching for her but he hardens his heart and stands his ground.

She doesn't say anything more. There's a flame behind his eyes and a firmness of his jaw that intimidates her. He's angry. Furious. He just looks out to sea as he steadily rocks back and forth rowing them back to the docks. She doesn't want to be the first to start a conversation. The endless silence between them feels like a knife to the chest. She tries to distract herself by looking up to the night sky. But all the lanterns are now out of sight.

* * *

Me again:

How was that? Sorry for any grammar and spelling issues. I only scanned to proofread. Also I haven't read back the older chapters so let me know if there are any continuation errors!

Please leave me your reviews! Tell me absolutely everything you think! What worked? What didn't? or Just send a hello!

Part of me couldn't be bothered to continue with this but it's those of you lovelies that caused those emails to pop into my inbox that motivated me!

Next chapter should be on the way soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Sorry in advance for all the grammar mistakes! I didn't proof read this! Idk how I feel about this chapter. It's very choppy. Let me know what y'all think!

Thanks for the lovely reviews and lovely dms!

Guest, thank you! You really made me smile! The difference in Eugene and Cassandra's behaviour was indeed intentional and I'm so so glad you felt it was in character!

Hi Chiara! I'm glad you love it! Brace yourself for more frustration! Hookfoot left the group an episode or two before to join his brother on the road in 'The Brothers Hook' episode.

Disclaimer: I really wish I did, but I do not own Tangled, or The series, or any of it's amazing characters.

* * *

**Castles Made of Sand**

**Chapter 9**

Cassandra and Pascal knew something was wrong the moment The boat reaches the dock and Eugene gets off without helping Rapunzel first.

Shorty, as usual, had no interest in what was going on and found an empty barrel in which he could take a nap in.

'Hey Fitzherbert, what's up? Did you hit-' Cassandra begins as he grumpily just stalks past her without any acknowledgement of her presence.

Cassandra turns to Pascal who is sitting on a nearby beam of wood. He shrugs at her before pointing his tail towards Rapunzel who has just stumbled out of the boat and onto the damp wooden decking.

Cassandra watches as the blonde haired girl quietly leans against a nearby barrel, staring out at the water with long and deep sigh.

'So much drama with these two.' Cassandra rolls her eyes at Pascal who reciprocates the expression. The two of them share a look and nod at each other before Pascal scampers towards his childhood best friend and Cassandra jogs off after the angry man as he headed towards the main town.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

'Oi Fitzherbert! Wait up!' She catches up to him.

'Cass not now.'

'Wanna talk about it?'

'Not with you.'

'Well, it's either me or Shorty.'

'Or no one. Just drop it.'

Cassandra grabs him by the back of his collar, causing him to almost choke as he brakes into the front of his shirt. 'Look Fitzherbert, I'm not exactly dying to listen to your sob story.'

He turns to scowl at her as he rubs his sore neck, 'Then what do you want?'

Eugene is slightly too loud and several people walking nearby turn to see why this couple is arguing. Cassandra grabs at Eugene's sleeve and drags him behind an abandoned stall with hanging flags that she hopes will at least partially hide their faces from the view of the crowds making their ways back home.

Her whispers come out as hisses, 'I just want to know why you and Raps aren't acting like the sappy lovebirds you both usually are after a date.'

He groans, 'Look, it's between me and her.'

Cassandra rolls her eyes, 'We don't have time for this. Just tell me what happened so I can tell you that you're being stupid and we can go back.'

He gives her a completely unimpressed expression. 'Cassandra. It doesn't matter how pissed at her I am. I'm not going to go around talking about her behind her back. If you want to gossip like a teenage girl then how about you go and chat with the actual teenage girl and leave me the fuck alone.'

Cassandra doesn't hide her shock at his words. _Eugene Fitzherbert? Belittling Rapunzel?_ _That's unlike him._ She scowls at him, 'Teenage girl? She's an adult and you know it.'

'Please.' Eugene scoffs bitterly, 'she's been an adult for all of a few hours.'

'She's how old she apparently was when you both started dating.'

'Yeah, but I just don't remember her being as childish as she's acting right now.'

'Well, you're from the future. You have a larger age gap than normal. Mentally at least.'

'I'm not the problem, she is.'

'Why? What did she do?'

'Nothing!'

'Argh!' Cassandra flings her arms into the air, 'Fine! Don't tell me. Don't tell anyone. Wallow in your own self-pity for all I care.'

'Thanks. I will.' He huffs and storms off around a corner. Cassandra is left standing alone on the now much quieter street wondering what on Earth could have happened.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

'Sorry Pascal' Rapunzel sighs heavily, 'I just don't want to talk about it.'

Pascal turns a fiery pinkish red and frowns.

'No, of course I trust you! It's not that. I just don't want to think about it right now.'

Pascal returns to his normal shade and squeaks at her, nudging her bare foot.

Rapunzel suddenly flings her arms in the air in defeat, 'Fine I'll tell you! I'm just mad at him!' Rapunzel can feel her voice growing louder and more strained with each syllable tumbling out of her mouth, 'I mean, how could he have said that to me!?'

Pascal gives her a questioning look that she doesn't see as she continues her rant.

'How can he say he 'doesn't love me' just like that?! Who does he think he is? Of course he loves me! It's written all over his stupid handsome face!'

Pascal's eyes widen in disbelief. This, Rapunzel notices.

'I know right! He actually said that to me! Me! The so called _'love of his life.'_' Her voice breaks.

Pascal immediately jumps from his wooden ledge towards her. She easily catches him in her palms and holds him out in front of her tearful face as he once again gives a her a questioning expression.

She sniffs, 'What did I do? I didn't do anything!'

He raises an eyebrow at her.

'Okay fine.' She sighs, 'I might have sorta hurt his feelings too.'

Pascal gives a smug look. Unfortunately, this seems to ignite the young Princess's frustration, 'It's his fault too though. He _completely_ overreacted.'

Pascal narrows his eyes at her.

'What I did is not the point.'

Pascal sticks his tongue out.

'Look all I did was do something to maybe get my memory back. And he went and got angry at me for trying.'

Pascal frowns, unconvinced.

'Why are you on his side? He got mad at me for just trying to get my memory back! Does that not strike you as suspicious?'

Pascal shakes his head.

'Pascal don't you see. He's _hiding_ something. He clearly doesn't want me to get my memory back. Maybe there's something he doesn't want me remember!'

Pascal sticks his tongue out at her.

'What do you mean 'it sounds like I'm making an issue out of nothing!?''

Pascal gives her an incredulous look.

'Ugh! I am _not_ being cynical! Please just go away Pascal! I need some space!'

Pascal looks up at her with big sad eyes. She just shakes her head at him

'I want to be alone, Pascal.' She lowers her hand to the ground to beckon him to jump off. He slowly crawls onto the wooden deck and she immediately straightens up again.

She makes sure she isn't looking at the small chameleon as her words ring out into the night air. She knows she had probably hurt him. _Why am I upsetting everyone? What's wrong with me?_ She listens to the painful silence between them before the eventual pitter patter of his small paws as he crawls away from her. Leaving her alone with her spiralling thoughts.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Eugene avoids the still busy night life of the Lantern festival and instead sticks to the quiet and dark back streets of the Kingdom. He doesn't know how long he's been marching. He hoped the walk would help him calm down but with each step, more frustrated thoughts threatened to poison his peace.

He doesn't know how but eventually he finds himself standing outside an old, shamble of a building. It looks like a low-key enough place to get a drink or two without being recognised. Everywhere else he'd passed had been bustling with the couples and friends and families still enjoying the festivities. This place seemed much quieter. _Must have shit drinks._ He walks into the lowly lit bar. It's dark. It smells. There's a few straggling, clearly intoxicated men scattered here and there with young girls sitting on their laps and giving off little giggles as they sway their unskirted hips against their clients.

_Ugh great. I wanted a normal pub, not this._

Eugene hadn't been to a brothel in years. Why would he? After meeting Rapunzel, even in his wildest dreams he could never imagine being with another woman. Just entertaining such a thought disgusted him. The fact that he ever used to go to such places disgusted him more.

He remembers the day Rapunzel learnt what brothels were. In her first year as Princess, she had put a lot of pressure on her parents to put an end to any such establishments in Corona. She personally ensured that any young women who worked there were trained for more respectful and rewarding fields. She always said how she hated the idea of girls selling their bodies for money. She said it made her sick thinking that people would really pay for someone's body. The fact that she had such a personal attachment to that dread always broke his heart.

'Well, if it isn't Flynn Rider?' A growling voice sounds from the other side of the bar where a thin and tall man with hollow dark eyes is cleaning some dirty glasses with an even dirtier cloth. 'It's been a long while since you've paid us a visit. You look like you could use the company of one of my lovely ladies.' The man gives him a crooked toothed grin.

_I've been here before?_ Eugene looks around. It didn't look any more memorable than any other backwards joints he'd been to in his time. No one looked familiar. It did seem like a smart spot for Flynn Rider to go to though. Dodgy places like this wouldn't go and report him to the guards because they had their own unlawful secrets they'd like to keep on the down low.

Before Eugene can refuse anything, a young pretty girl with way too much visible cleavage and a head of thick rolling curls approaches him.

She places a delicate hand on his shoulder and leans into his ear, 'long time no see, hot shot. Wanna head upstairs?'

_Wow this stuff really used to get me going? _ 'Sorry, not really. I don't know who you are. I don't even know why I'm here.' He takes a step backwards and as kindly as he can peels her hand off him awkwardly.

The girl pauses for a moment, her expression difficult to read, 'Hmm. You really don't remember me, do you?' She gives him an obviously forced smile. 'Well how about we get you a drink and then I can remind you.'

He mumbles, 'I can go somewhere else for a drink.' The girl ignores him and tries to snake her arms around him and lay seductive kisses above his exposed collar. He is trying to politely back away from her, towards the front door, when a small figure in a dark corner catches his eye.

_Is that who I think it is?_

Eugene makes his way to the wiry man at the bar, ignoring the foul-languaged protests of the young girl as he pushes past her. 'Oi! What are you doing letting kids in here?'

'What? I'll have you know that all my girls are of age!'

'Please you and I both know most of them are just kids. But No, I mean that kid in the corner.' He gestures to the young boy in the shadows.

'Oh you mean, Varian?'

'Yes, I mean Varian. Why is he in a place like this?'

'Well look at you!' The man mocks, 'The Flynn Rider, caring about a little boy. His father is an old friend of mine. He needed someone to watch his boy. I said I'd help.'

Eugene scowls. He finds it hard to believe that Quirin would agree to his young teen son chilling in a brothel. The bar manager seems to understand Eugene's expression.

'Of course, His father doesn't know that I brought him here. But what could I do. I had this place to run. It's fine. But don't you go telling the guy I brought his kid here or I'll get a black eye.'

'You should get one.' Eugene frowns, 'He's too young to be in here.'

The bar manger just watches Eugene, he looks confused. Surprised. 'What's it to you, anyhow?'

'Nothing.' Eugene glares at him before deciding to make his way over to the young Alchemist who, to his credit, had his nose buried in a book and seemed entirely uninterested in the adult scenes around him.

'Hey Var- hey uh... kid. You okay over here?' Eugene stands at the opposite side of the table.

Varian looks up at Eugene and the recognition in his eyes is immediate, 'Flynn Rider?!' For a moment he looks up at him in complete awe before breaking into a collection of giggles as he jumps up, reaching out a hand to the shake profusely. 'I am your biggest fan! I've read all the books of your adventures! You're amazing!'

Eugene smiles down at the excited young man. 'Haha I forgot how much I liked you Varian!'

The young lad gasps once again, 'you know who I am!?'

Whoops. 'of course, I know who you are! You're Uh- Quirins son! The very kind and nonthreatening and very reasonable, alchemist!' He gives an awkward laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

Luckily Varian is much too excited by having his hero before him to notice Eugene's less than subtle behaviours. 'I cannot believe you know who I am!' Varian squeals momentarily before seemingly realising that he Could play it more cool and lowering his voice as he attempts to casually lean on the table with one of his elbows, 'so, Flynn Rider, how can Be of assistance for you?'

Eugene freezes for a moment. What did he want? He only really came over here because he wanted to get Varian out of this hell-hole. He knew what it was like to be an impressionable kid and this definitely wasn't the place for one. He needed a reason to get Varian to leave. Sure the kid was an emotionally unstable maniac who would go on to try and kill his girlfriend but right now he was just a kid who needed to not be here.

'I- Uh.. I need some alchemy?' Eugene tries.

Varian looks up at him expectantly, 'oh what do you need? Do you need something to help you make a quick getaway? Oooh are you planning a heist!? Ooh do you need a sidekick!?' He's practically bouncing in his seat.

'Woah, woah!' Eugene holds his hands up. 'No, no it's not that.'

'Then what do you need?' He's on the edge of his seat.

Suddenly an idea pops into Eugene's mind. He swiftly reaches into his satchel and pulls out the green liquid vial, holding it up to the light, right in front of the young scientist's nose, 'I need you to tell me what this stuff does.'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Rapunzel didn't know how long she'd sat there alone in floods of tears on the wooden deck, facing the dark waters stretching out to the inky horizon.

Pascal seemed to have left somewhere and she hadn't seen Cassandra since she ran off after Eugene. Stupid Eugene. She was sure she could hear Shorty snoring somewhere nearby but thought it best not to disturb him.

She was so lost in her own mind that she received the fright of her life when a wrinkled hand reached out to touch her.

She immediately jumps up and clocks around.

Before her is a short, hunched elderly lady with short silvery hair and kind blue eyes. 'Are you alright, sweetheart?'

Rapunzel takes a breath. Relieved. For a moment she thought it was- _Oh wait I need to answer her! _She forces a smile as she uses her sleeve to quickly wipe her tear stained cheeks, 'Oh yes. I'm fine, thank you!' She knows how unconvincing she sounds.

The old lady pouts slightly, 'what are you doing out here all alone and upset? Is there no one with you?'

'Yes, yes there is!' Rapunzel looks around for any of her friends but of course no one is around. _Brilliant._ 'I'm here with my friends. They just had to go and... get something…'

'Here my love, my family and I are having some nice warm soup in that little house over there.' The lady gestures to an adorable cottage right at the edge of the town, overlooking the docks. 'Why don't you come and join us until your friends arrive. You can keep an eye out for them through the window.'

Rapunzel can't deny the alarm bells ringing inside her head. She shouldn't leave. When the others come back, they won't know where she is. And she doesn't know this lady. She could be dangerous. Then again, this frail lady looked at least 80 yrs old. _If needs be then I could take her._ And regardless of that, Rapunzel could see the genuine warmth behind the woman's aged face. So, she gets up and begins to walk with the old lady back towards the little cottage.

'What's your name, sweetheart?'

'I'm Rapunzel. What about you?'

'Well most of the youngsters just call me Grammy.'

'It's so nice to meet you, Grammy!'

The two of them are soon at the door of the cottage. The small home is decorated top to bottom with brightly coloured flowers and the Kingdoms flags. It looked beautiful! Rapunzel knew she'd want to paint a picture of it.

Once the door is open, Rapunzel steps inside to see that the interior of the building is just as welcoming with its bustling decorations and a glowing fireplace with a few dozen children huddled around it as they play games. To one side there is an open kitchen where a beautiful woman with thick dark hair and rich chocolatey skin is hovering over a big pot of deliciously scented soup. There's a dining table where two men, one elderly as Granny and one who seemed much younger, are seated and enjoying some pungent looking drinks.

Rapunzel says her polite hellos around the room. The lady in the kitchen comes over to give her a big welcome hug 'Gammy saw you out there alone through the window! Couldn't have a youngster sad and by herself on a day like today, can we?' She gives a Rapunzel a warm grin. 'I'm Mary. That's my husband Joe over there.'

The younger of the men give Rapunzel a cheerful wave, 'Alrigh' love?'

Rapunzel gives a tiny, shy wave back. Mary then gestures towards the other man the table, 'And this is Joe's father, Grampa!'

The old man raises his pint in Rapunzel's direction.

'And of course you've met Joe's mother already.'

Rapunzel smiles at the wink she receives from Grammy as the lady settles into a big armchair by the large window overlooking the waters.

Rapunzel then notices that some of the children playing by the fireplace look familiar. 'Oh! I saw some of you today!' Her sights are set on four red headed sisters who eagerly run up to her to drag her to come and sit with them. There are several other children there too. Of all shapes and sizes.

Mary shakes her head amused, 'those girls are the neighbours kids. She comes over and ruffles the hair of a young girl and a toddler boy who both have her warm complexion. 'These two here are mine. We like to invite them all the neighbourhood kids over so they can play together in the evenings.'

Rapunzel can't help but wonder how marvellous it must be to grow up with such company. Sure she always had Pascal. He was fun! But to play with so many other children must be the best! 'That's wonderful!' She exclaims.

Grampa leans back in his chair and takes a long sip of his beer before looking over at Rapunzel, 'and what's your name darling?'

'Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Rapunzel!'

One of the red headed girls grabs at Rapunzel's skirts, 'Rapzel! Do you want to play charades with us? You can be on my team!'

Rapunzel laughs as she settles on the soft carpet, 'Of course! But you'll have to teach me how to play!'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

'My proper lab is all the way in Old Corona. But there's a deserted building here where I work when we're in town.' Varian proudly leads the way as Eugene follows, keeping his head down.

It didn't take much convincing to get Varian to leave the brothel. He seemed much, much more interested in helping the one and only Flynn Rider with the 'power of alchemy' than hanging around a place like that. Eugene was pretty annoyed to find that the bar manager didn't seem too bothered by the fact that Varian, the kid he was meant to be watching, was leaving with the Kingdom's most wanted thief. _Remind me to never let him babysit my kids. _

The building they eventually entered (and by entered, more like snuck in through an unlocked door round the side) was a rotting, dark place that looked like it used to be an old cafe or restaurant. At the centre of the main room was an assortment of bottles and jars and fancy equipment that Eugene could probably never name, as well as a large collection of colourful liquids in glass containers of all shapes and sizes.

'Ta da!' Varian flourishes his arms to present his little laboratory. 'I've been using this place for years. No one ever comes here to check because they all think it's haunted! Oooooh!' He waggles his fingers as he chuckles with his new friend.

'And you don't think it is?' Eugene questions casually as he finds himself a dusty chair to collapse down on.

'Nah! I don't believe in anything that can't be explained by cold hard science!' Varian states.

'Good man.' Eugene nods in approval before pulling out the small vial of translucent green liquid. 'Well, the million-dollar question is can you explain what this stuff is?'

Varian rushes over and eagerly grabs at the little container.

'Hey careful kid! I still need that stuff! And it could've dangerous!'

Varian waves a hand nonchalantly. 'It's okay I only need a single drop to analyse it.' True to his word, Varian carefully opens the small vial and uses an impossibly small pipette to draw up a single tiny ball of the liquid. He then returns the vial to Eugene and takes his specimen over to his worktop.

Eugene watches the aspirational young genius become engrossed in his observations. Varian enthusiastically scribbles notes of his discoveries and as he becomes more and more dumbfounded by his discoveries, he becomes less and less interested in maintaining conversation with a very bored Eugene. The reformed thief can't help but feel useless. Science was never his subject at school. Sure, he only spent three days in school, but still he knew it wasn't for him. He was more of an languages guy he liked to think. He could speak many languages. A useful thing to be good at when you are stealing all across the globe. Who needed school when you could travel! And the smartest person he knew didn't even go to school one day! Rapunzel managed to be the most talented and skilled person he'd ever met and she didn't need a boring teacher to learn those things. _She is a keen learner though. She would have loved school. She'd be a good teacher too. 'she loves sharing what she knows, she loves children, she's kind, she's patient, she's-'_

'uh who are you talking about?'

Eugene looks up to see Varian looking up from his microscope with a confused look.

_Was I talking out loud? _Eugene straightens up in his seat, 'Oh nothing. I mean no one! How's it going over there?'

Varian eyes light up, 'This stuff is amazing! There seems to be a huge exothermic energy source coming from this stuff. I've never seen a compound like it! I used a series of chain reactions to increase the amount of the specimen to experiment on and I tried adding various reactants to it and remarkably any contact with this liquid causes them to split at a particle level! But the energy isn't finite at all! Over several uses the energy supply seems to diminish!'

'And in English?' Eugene leans in towards the excited alchemist.

'Whatever you need this for, you should probably use it soon. The power of this liquid is limited and has a countdown to when it will eventually stop working.' Varian looks at him solemnly, 'Also I wouldn't recommend drinking it.'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

'Oh oh oh! The Sundrop!' Rapunzel yells excitedly.

'Yes! You got it! That makes it three points to the girls and two for the boys!' Mary's daughter jeers as she high-fives her long haired teammate.

'That's not fair! You had an easy one!' a chubby dirty-blonde haired boy moans.

Rapunzel is sitting comfortably cross legged amongst the other kids by the fire as they teach her how to play various group games. The other adults in the room chuckle at the beautiful young lady who seems to be having the time of her life.

'You are so good with young children! Do you have younger siblings?' Mary asks with a gleam in her eye.

'Oh no. I'm an only child.' Rapunzel says simply. Her change to a more serious tone doesn't escape the woman's keen ears

'Oh, I was an only child too. It gets lonely sometimes, doesn't it?'

Rapunzel smirks down at her lap, 'you have no idea.'

The slim woman gives her a bright smile, 'Well darling, you are welcome here any time you like! I could use some help taking care of these tykes!'

Her husband gives a hearty laugh as he pats his little boy's heads, 'watch out Rapunzel! My wife'll make an unpaid babysitter of you yet!'

Their laughter is cut short when just then the front door swings open and with the damp salty sea breezes, comes in comes a girl, not much older looking than Rapunzels herself. She looked like a younger, much unhappier version of Mary. The ghosts of thick tears are streaked across what was clearly a heavily made up face. Her thick dark hair seems completely dishevelled and she wears a long dark cloak that skims the floor. Rapunzel notices that she is careful to ensure the cloak stays completely wrapped around her, despite it being a warm Summer night, and a very warm living room.

'And where were you, madam?' Mary tuts.

'Mam, I was working. I told you.' The girl drops a bag on the main table. A few of the kids jump up and run to open it. Inside is a collection of gold and silver coins. Quite a lot of them. The girl turns to silently make her way up the narrow staircase going upstairs when the blonde haired stranger in her house catches her eye. 'You? What are you doing here?' She is caught off guard.

Grampa clears his throat, 'ahem. Be polite young lady, this is our guest, Rapunzel.'

The girls expression turns from shocked to deadpan. She looks Rapunzel up and down before eventually rolling her eyes and starting to head up the stairs. 'I need to get dressed.' She pauses on her journey and turns back to look down at where Rapunzel is seated. 'Hey you, be a star and come up and help me. This outfit is a nuisance to get off.

Rapunzel looks around at the bewildered faces of the people around her. Mary notices her confusion and gives her a forced smile, 'this is my eldest, Grace. She was one of Corona's brightest.' Grace gives a dramatic scoff which Mary ignores, 'But recently she's fallen to bad company. I dread to think what she gets up to when she isn't at home.'

Grace gives Rapunzel a smirk and a slight wink. 'You coming up, or what?'

Mary looks like she's about to protest against this but Rapunzel's curiosity gets the better of her and she is already up on her feet, 'yes of course I'll help!' And cautiously she follows the other girl up the stairs to the dark landing.

Grammy shakes her head as they all watch the two girls go. Rapunzel just hears the old woman's voice as she reaches the top of the staircase, 'what will we do with that one?'

The upstairs landing is tight and has a few doors. Grace leads the way into one of the rooms. Rapunzel looks around the bedroom they have just entered. It's small and dark with one wall so slanted she's afraid it could topple onto them. Grace lights a candle on the bedside chest of drawers. Rapunzel notices that there is no decoration around the room. The walls are plain, the sheets are drab. The bed unmade. There is one minuscule window facing what seems to be the wall of another house. The whole place is depressing and somehow the most claustrophobic Rapunzel has felt since leaving the tower.

Grace slips off her oversized cloak and Rapunzel can't help but gasp at the girl before her. Her clothing is so... revealing! Her neck is cut incredibly low and her dress collected and pinned up to reveal the entire length of her slender legs, decorated with netted stockings. She has a ridiculously fitted bodice that accentuates her curves. Her shoes are tall and pointed. Despite Rapunzel being very aware from watching everyone in town that day that this isn't the normal attire for women to go around wearing, she can't help but find the girl before her simply stunning. Appealing. And Rapunzel can't help but feel like an inadequate child standing beside her in this little pink frock.

Grace faces away from Rapunzel. 'Can you get the back?'

Rapunzel goes over to the other girl and uses her nimble fingers to swiftly unclasp the ties of the dress. Once she's done Grace thanks her and quickly moves behind a paper screen to continue getting dressed.

Rapunzel doesn't know if she should leave or not and is just about deciding that she should go when a voice pipes up from behind the screen.

'So, let me cut to the chase. I saw you in town today. You enjoy the Festival?'

Rapunzel is surprised by the sudden change in Grace's tone. Its lighter. More conversational. She pauses for a moment, baffled, before deciding that a little friendliness is always a good thing and she smiles at the wonderful memory of the day, 'oh yes it was amazing! Best day ever!' She looks at where Grace has popped her head over the screen to seemingly watch her, 'um did you have fun today, Grace?'

'Me? No. I was working. There's always more money coming in when all the tourists visit town.'

'Oh, what do you do?' Rapunzel gently perches on the edge of the untidy bed, smoothing the sheets around her as she does so.

There's a small moment of silence. 'Can't you tell?'

Rapunzel shrugs, 'I uh- I don't get out much.'

'Huh.' Grace emerges from the screen in a much more modest nightdress and a shawl wrapped across her shoulders that she clings to like it's the middle of winter 'Hon, I work in one of the local brothels.'

She seems to be waiting for a reaction, but Rapunzel just stares back anticipating further elaboration.

'A brothel. You know. I make money by selling my body to whoring scummy men.'

Rapunzel gasps and instinctively reaches for her hair. 'You sell... yourself!?'

Grace watches the young girl before her and can't help but chuckle in disbelief. 'Oh, I could tell you were naïve but this is a bit much! Didn't your mother tell you anything about the real world.'

Rapunzel frowns, 'I was always told the world was a dark and terrible place with awful people. But that's not true at all! I've met so many lovely people today.'

Grace continues, 'Well I guess mother's only want to protect their girls. That poor woman downstairs probably still thinks I'm a pretty little virgin.'

Ah. Now that was a term Rapunzel did recognise. When she turned eleven years of age, Rapunzel one day found herself bleeding down there. She was nervous about it but moth- Gothel hugged her and explained what it was. She also told her about other things. Like about how every young girl was born pure as a petal and how evil men would want to violently take away the virginity of such young girls as a way of overpowering them. Rapunzel looks up at Grace with sorrowful eyes. 'Oh Grace. I'm so sorry.'

Grace smirks back, 'for what? That I've had sex? Don't be! I didn't lose my virginity on the job. That _would_ suck. Nah first time I did it was with my boyfriend at the time.' Grace then becomes serious, 'It's him I actually wanted to talk to you about.'

'Oh?' Rapunzel is surprised. Grace takes a seat next to her on the bed.

'Hon, how old are you?'

'I just turned eighteen.' Rapunzel smiles proudly. A real adult_! So exciting!_

Grace shakes her head a little, 'I remember being your age. So naive and easily trusting. That was the year my life fell apart at the seams.' Grace looks down at her fiddling hands as she continues solemnly, 'It was five years ago, I was in my last year of school. Big exams coming up. My parents had saved up for me to go study with the brightest professor in the land so I could continue my education. Everyone said I'd make it big. That I could be a scholar for the royal family themselves.'

'Wow That's amazing!' Rapunzel beamed.

'Yeah It was. But then one night I was out with some friends and I met someone.'

'You mean a boy?' Rapunzel leans in a little, her curiosity on full display.

'A man. And boy did I like him. He was dreamy. The most charming and charismatic man I'd ever met. I was _smitten_! Honestly the way he talked made me swoon. I couldn't believe that anyone as gorgeous and worldly as him could've interested in someone as plain as me.'

'But you're beautiful!' Rapunzel protests.

Grace glances up at Rapunzel and gives a quiet smile. Rapunzel can't help but feel like it's the first genuine smile Grace has given her since they'd met. 'I wish I believed you. But he used to tell me that. But it turns out he was a liar. He lied about a lot of things. I'm sure he lied when he said those sweet nothings to me too'

'Why what happened?'

'Well, first he made me trust him. He made it out like I was his only confidant in the entire world. That he told me everything. About how he was on the run. Struggling to survive since the death of his parents. How he was unable to pay his rent. He was alone. He needed help.'

'Oh no.'

'He said that Corona was too expensive for him to stay in so he'd have to leave. He could only stay if he had more money.'

Rapunzel, being the bright girl she was realises where this is going, 'So you gave him some money?'

'I wasn't going to. I wasn't_ that_ much of an idiot. I told him that I didn't have anything to give him and he seemed understanding. He said it was okay and he took me out to get some drinks. I don't know if it was guilt or something else but I drank way more than I usually would. Way, way more. Before I knew it, we were _doing it_ in a back alley.' Despite herself she smirks at the memory, she notices Rapunzel's clear confusion at her phrasing but decides not to elaborate on it. 'And _throughout it_ he told he how much he loved me. How he couldn't live without me. How leaving me was going to destroy him.'

'So, you gave him the money?' Rapunzel repeats quietly.

'Yes.' Grace groans. 'At the time I thought it was the right thing to do! He needed help. And of everyone in the world he was asking _me_! He told me how much he loved me! And he showed me it too.'

Rapunzel feels a shiver run through her spine as Grace continues.

'I gave him all the money my parents had saved.'

'Oh no!'

'It get's worse.'

'How?'

'The next day I hear that he took all the money and skipped town with some other girl.'

'No! How could he betray you like that?!' Rapunzel couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel.

'Because men suck. I couldn't tell my family what I'd done. I was so devastated by the whole affair that I ended up failing my exams and had to stop my education and take up a job at a local brothel. It's humiliating but it was the fastest way to earn back what I'd lost.'

'I'm sure if you told them, they'd understa-'

'Rapunzel.' Grace interrupts her and places a hand on her shoulder, 'I didn't just give him money. I gave him so much more. I gave him my secrets. I gave him myself. My parents would die if they ever knew. Heck they'd die if they knew I isn't working as a waitress like I tell them I do.'

'Oh Grace, I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay. It's in the past now. And now other people can learn from my mistakes. You can learn from my mistakes.'

Rapunzel raises an eyebrow, 'What do you mean?'

The dark haired girl turns Rapunzel shoulders so that she is directly facing her. Her eyes are serious and her jaw set, 'The guy you were going around with today. Don't trust him! He is a pathological liar and he's definitely using you.'

Rapunzel shrugs the hands off her as she jerks away, 'What! No.' She is surprised by her own reaction. Despite all her anger at Eugene she can't help but reflexively defend him. 'You don't know him! He's not like that!'

Grace gives a cold, empty, pitiful laugh, 'I know him better than anyone. He's the guy that ruined my life!'

The words take a moment to sink in, 'No…' Rapunzel gasps.

'Yeah. That's him. I know he seems all wonderful now but don't fall for it! You think he likes you? Trust me he's just using you! You think he's devoted to you? He was at the brothel I work at today. Dirty scumbag. Hasn't changed one bit.'

Rapunzel is shaking her head, she's shocked, confused, 'No. Eugene would never-'

'Ha! Is that what he told you his name was?' Grace reaches out to give Rapunzel's hand a squeeze. 'He's called Flynn Rider. And if you're smart then you'll avoid him at all costs.'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Cassandra groans, 'Argh! I cannot believe you of all people would leave a Rapunzel alone! how are we supposed to find her now?' She shakes her head at the small chameleon who has become a more sickly green than normal.

The two had bumped into each other on the main Corona street. And by bumped into, I mean Cassandra almost stepped on Pascal. Luckily the speedy reptile dodged her boot and had quickly begun making his way up to her shoulder. He pokes his tail repeatedly into her cheek.

'Oi! Eugene can take care of himself. But he won't be pleased when he finds out we lost her. Come on she might have gone back to the main square. They were still playing music there.'

Pascal nods in agreement and the two of them head in the direction of the distant instruments.

Cassandra glances down at the animal by her face as they walk into the main town under the light of the flickering hanging lanterns. 'So, Did Rapunzel tell you what about her fight with Eugene was about?'

Pascal shakes his head.

'Huh. I was certain she'd tell you. I couldn't get anything out of him either.'

Pascal rolls his eyes at her.

'Agreed. Those two need to get over themselves already.'

As if on cue they see Eugene appear from a side street and jog towards them.

'Come on, we have to go! Where's Blondie?'

Cassandra and Pascal nervously look at each other and then back at Eugene as he stops in front of them.

'Guys, where's Rapunzel?'

Cassandra places her hands on her hips, 'let's start with: where were you?'

'With Varian.'

Pascal's small jaw drops.

'And long story short, it turns out that we don't have an unlimited amount of time to get back. So, let's forget waiting for Lance for now and get those other potions from Gothel while we can. Now, where is Rapunzel?'

Cassandra looks around, 'Well, I'm sure she's here somewhere.'

Eugene blinks at her before turning to Pascal, 'Hey where is she, frog?'

Pascal gulps.

'You didn't leave her alone, did you?' He slaps a hand to his forehead. 'Are you both insane? She could be anywhere!'

Cassandra lowers her voice, 'Relax. Fresh out of the tower or not, she can take care of herself.'

Eugene throws his arms into the air as he scans the thinning crowds passing around them, 'I know that. I know she's fine. I know she can take care of herself. But we don't have all the time in the world to go looking for her right now.'

Eugene looks back at his two acquaintances to see that they are no longer looking at him but instead have their eyes fixed on something behind him.

Cassandra's voice is low and careful, 'Fitzherbert, you should run.'

Before he can turn around a heavy, deep, powerful voice booms through the night air. 'CASSANDRA!'

'Great. Just what we needed.' Eugene mumbles as he turns on his heel to see the Captain of the guard approaching them.

The Captain looks in horror at the man beside his child, 'is that Flynn Rider?'

_Well, might as well play my part._ 'How ya doin' Captain! Long time, no chase!' Eugene grins.

The Captain slowly marches towards them. Eyes now darting between him and Cassandra, 'I don't believe this! My own daughter! Cassandra, how could you? How can you be dating this disgusting thief!?'

Eugene and Cassandra turn to face each other in complete disgust and jump slightly apart. Pascal has since made sure he is completely camouflaged on the backdrop of Cassandra's dark hair, his chuckles are just about audible.

'Ew! No! Are you crazy?'

'Ugh I could never!'

'Sorry but have you met your daughter?'

'Why on Earth would I ever be interested in-'

'Oh that's rich coming from you!'

'QUIET!' The Captain roars as he grabs Cassandra by the arm. Several passers by have since stopped to watch the commotion. 'You can explain yourself back at the palace.' He then turns to Eugene, 'And you. You're coming with us. Don't think you'll get away this time.'

Eugene gives a lazy slanted smile, 'But Cap! You haven't even put me in handcuffs, yet!'

He wouldn't trade his life with Rapunzel for anything, but he can't deny that being Flynn Rider again is fun.

The Captain gives a sharp whistle and out of nowhere a very angry, sweaty horse arrives, racing down the street towards them.

'Oh... hey Maximus!' Eugene says before immediately disappearing around a corner.

'Maximus! Catch him! Don't let him get away!'

The horse neighs his 'yes sir,' not stopping as he chases the handsome crook down the cobbled street.

The Captain turns back to his daughter as she wrestles out of his grip. 'I'm very disappointed in you Cassandra.'

'Dad look. Whatever you're thinking right now is wrong.'

'I'm thinking that he's a disgusting excuse of a human that you should've nowhere near.' The Captain states sharply.

'Well... okay so you aren't far off with that first part but you should know he's not as bad as you think he is.'

'He's a thief and a scoundrel.'

'Yeah he is.' She manages to snatch her arm out of his grasp. 'But you know what? I could've been too! If you didn't take me in, I could have been alone on the streets. Having to steal to survive.'

'He doesn't steal bread, Cassandra. He takes Crown Jewels. I don't know what charm he has that has left you so enamoured by him, but he needs to be locked up and hanged.'

'Enamoured? Charmed?' Cassandra scoffs. 'Dad, he's more like an infuriating brother if anything. And you need to open your mind. One day you might be taking orders from him.' She smirks as she backs away from him.

'What!?' He shakes his head and blinks, 'Wait. Where do you think you are going?'

'I'm sorry dad. I love you. But I have to go. I'll explain it all to you one day. Just trust me!'

She quickly dashes around a corner before he can follow her. The Captain is left alone on the lamplit Street as he sighs to himself, 'I do trust you Cassandra, I just don't trust him.'

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Max is right on Eugene's tail (ironic considering it was he who had the tail and not Eugene) as they race through the streets. Eugene jumps barrels and stalls and dodges past all the people still enjoying the festival. Maximus just races forwards. Clearing his own path as his eyes remain manically glued on his target.

'Max! Max!' Eugene turns his head back to shout as he continues running, 'come on buddy! I don't have time for this! Let me off the hook! It's the Lost Princesses birthday!'

Maximus just neighs a sort of angry bark as he charges even faster.

'Oh yeah. You're mad I stole her crown. Fantastic. Nice one Flynn Rider.' He moans as he makes a quick jump into a dark alley. He begins to slow down, catching his breath. But then he hears a galloping clipping against the stone ground. He turns around to see Max still chasing him through the narrow space. _Great._ Eugene picks up the pace again and continues sprinting.

Who knows how many twists and turns and streets and alleys the two race down. Eugene could not help but feel guilty for the number of aimless wanderers he had to shove past as he made his getaway. He also couldn't help but notice how much stamina he had obviously lost since adopting the much more sedentary castle lifestyle. Usually he'd be quite good at getting Max, or any guard, off his back but for some reason the horse had some extra gusto tonight as he stayed hot on his heels.

Eugene has just made a sharp turn into another narrow street when to his dismay he sees a several metres tall gate at the end of his path. Swiftly he grabs the metal bars and makes to scramble his way up. He is just making his way over the top of the gate when Max catches up and aggressively uses his front hooves to push against the bars. The sudden jerky movement causes Eugene is lose his grip and he gives a pained scream as his shoulder and stomach are impaled by the spikes at the top of the gate.

Using whatever adrenaline he still had in him, he manages to jump over to the other side. Landing flat on the ground. He glances up to see Max glaring back at him through the bars, still kicking at the loosening gate. Eugene groans as he gradually drags himself up. He can barely will himself to move but the gate already seems to be coming off its hinges. Eugene bites his tongue and turns to jog away into another alleyway, clutching his bleeding abdomen as he goes.

Soon, the gate is completely knocked over and Max continues his chase. He searches all the paths and streets and alleys around for the scent of Flynn Rider but any lead is masked by the scent of freshly baked sweets and the burnt hint in the air from all the lanterns. He's lost him.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Cassandra and Pascal had returned to the docks where they'd last seen Rapunzel. The Princess was still nowhere in sight. However, they did find Shorty who was snoring away in an empty barrel, exactly where they'd left him.

It isn't long after they have arrived when they noticed a delicate figure approaching them from a nearby cottage.

'Raps! Where have you been? Pascals been worried sick!' Cassandra exclaims, inviting a light slap the chameleon gives her side with his whipped tail. 'And yeah I was starting to worry too.'

'I was just making friends with the family in that little house over there.' Rapunzel's reply is simple and reserved. Both Cassandra and Pascal search her face for any sort of hint to her obvious distress but she reveals nothing but a deep sadness in her gaze. 'Where is Eugene?'

Cassandra rolls her eyes, 'being chased by Max somewhere. I'd give him another twenty minutes or something.'

Rapunzel just nods silently in thought before clearing her throat. 'Cass we're friends, right?'

The lady in waiting is taken off guard, 'uh yeah... Why?'

'You'd tell me if Eugene was a bad guy, right?'

Cassandra frowns at her, 'what do you mean?'

Rapunzel continues. 'Or would you cover for him? Be on his side.'

Cassandra narrows her eyes suspiciously at the young Princess, 'Raps, I'm not on anyone's 'side.' Even if I wanted to be, you two tend to be on the same side all the time anyway.'

'You mean I take his side? I always do what he says? Believe whatever he says? Like a young naive-'

'Woah woah! Where are you getting this from?! Honestly, it's more the other way round. He usually takes your side. Does what you say.'

Rapunzel sighs, 'I heard some awful things about him today.'

Cassandra eyes the house that Rapunzel had just emerged from. 'Hmm. That's Mary's house isn't it?

'You know them?' Rapunzel is surprised.

'It's a small Kingdom.' Cassandra shakes her head to herself, 'Sounds like you've been talking to Grace.'

'So what if I have?' Rapunzel crosses her arms.

'Gosh I remember all the drama when she found out the lost Princess returned with Flynn Rider by her side. She started a real riot.'

'Well of course she did! Do you know what he did to her?!' Rapunzel's eyes tear up.

'Honestly, I don't want to know. He was a different guy then. He's changed now.' Cassandra chuckles to herself, 'It took me a long time to believe it. But it's true. He changed for the better because of you and for you.'

'Mother didn't change. I couldn't make her a better person in eighteen years. How could I change a bad man in a few days.'

Shorty stumbles towards them giving them a big cheesy grin as he lazily give his surprisingly sound input, 'when you're in love, you probably only need a few moments.'

Then he accidentally stumbles off the edge of the decking and into the cold waters.

. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .

Eugene stumbles down Corona back towards the docks. In the distance he can see Rapunzel sitting with her feet in the water, chatting to Shorty and Pascal. Cassandra is also there. Standing behind the rest of the group and looking around, probably for him. She's the first to spot him. 'Eugene?'

_Damnit_. He doesn't want Rapunzel to see him like this. Soaked in his own blood. Exhausted. Weak. In pain. He continues to stumble towards them. By now Rapunzel has followed Cassandra's shocked gaze and she sees him. Her face falls and before he knows what has happened, she and Cassandra are both running towards him.

'Fitzherbert! What happened? Are you okay?' Cassandra goes to wrap his arm over her shoulder and act as some sort of physical support. She is just in time as he feels his knees buckle beneath him slightly.

He looks at Rapunzel. She's quietly unravelling her long twisted braid. She's silent and avoiding eye contact as she intensely glares at his gaping wound. There's a manic look in her eyes as she immediately starts to wrap her blonde locks around his torso and shoulder and just everywhere. He feels like he's being mummified.

'Rapunzel no stop.'

'You'll be fine in a minute.' Her voice is quiet and, he can't help but notice, cold.

He tries to step away from her, 'No, we're in public. Someone will see.'

'I don't care.'

'But I do.'

'Shut up!' Her voice rings sharp through the air. It shocks both him and Cassandra. She glares up at him. He notices she's not looking into his eyes but instead focuses on what? his goatee? Before she scowls even more.

Eugene tries to hide his obviously fleeting consciousness levels and musters the energy to bring strength to his voice, 'I'm alright Blondie, don't worry. It's just a scratch.'

'I'm. Not. Worried.' She practically growls.

He believes her.

She takes a deep breathe to calm herself as she brings to sing, 'Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine...'

She closes her eyes as she sings the first few lines of her song. Her face scrunched up in concentration. She opens an eye to peek and to see that her hair hasn't began to glow. 'What?' She whispers to herself. She grabs at her locks and physically pushes them to his injuries, ignoring his gasps of pain. He can't stand to see her like this. She's almost medical, professional in her calm demeanour. Completely unfazed by the blood soaking her hair and hands and sleeves, 'flower gleam and glow, let your power shine...'

Nothing.

Eugene feels his legs give in and he collapses to the ground, Cassandra takes a step back and straightens herself up while Rapunzel doesn't let go and falls with him. Now lying on the cold ground with her sprawled on top of his chest he just about manages to reach a hand to stroke the top of her shaking head. 'Rapunzel, I've survived worse. Heck I've survived death!' He tries to give a light laugh but ends up wincing in pain at his diaphragm contracting.'

'But I don't understand,' she whispers, 'why isn't my hair working?'

Cassandra's voice solemnly comes from above them. 'Xavier said that the Door of Isikhaati can either transfer just the mind from the future, or the mind and the body together. It must be the second. Remember we told you, when your hair grew back because of the magic rocks, it lost its healing abilities.'

Rapunzel stands up and smooths down her skirts, calmly. 'Well he needs proper medical attention then.'

Cassandra watches her friend suspiciously, 'you are handling this well, Rapunzel. Usually you'd freak out if he got a paper-cut.'

Eugene groans through his pain. Of course, he'd never _want_ to see Rapunzel upset. But he can't help but find her lack of concern for him a bit unnerving. 'Blondie, what's up? I know you're angry at me, but this is ridiculous.'

Rapunzel gives him a long look up and down before muttering, 'your neck.'

Before Eugene can express his confusion, Rapunzel has started running off shouting for anyone around them to help.

Cassandra gives Eugene an uncharacteristically genuine sympathetic look before joining Rapunzel in asking around the docks for a doctor.

Eugene feels his energy collapse within himself as he shuts his eyes. He focuses on the sounds around him. There's a gentle rush of the waves hitting the wooden decking. A pattering of Pascals small feet pacing near his head; Shorty's sleepy drunken singing in the distance. The shouts of dockworkers as a ship arrives; the whipping of ropes in the air and the bangs of boards being placed. Just as he drifts out of consciousness he hears Cassandra's voice, 'oh about time!' She sounds relieved. And Rapunzel's confused, 'sorry, who are you?' He holds onto her musical voice. So beautiful. So sweet. And just as he drifts to sleep he feels a pair of warm muscly arms lift him off the cold hard wood and into a strong cradled embrace. A familiarly deep mellow voice whispers in his ear, 'I've got you, buddy.'

* * *

Moi again:

Love it? Hate it? Any advice? Any criticism? Shower me in your thoughts!

Till next time! Xx


End file.
